Red Lotus
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] [POV] Hinata Hyuga is a depressed, insecure, 19 year old girl who has a hard time making friends and coping with the loss of her mother. She pushes the only person that would actually help her away and she never feels loved and pretends to be happy. Her life suddenly turned upside down when she meets Naruto Uzumaki. Full summary in story.[M] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**NH18: Hi, NaruHinaLover18 here. I really wanted to do a new story-a better one at that, so I really hope you enjoy this. Most of what you'll read is how my fiance and I got together. The lemon (which will be much later in chapters) will NOT be about me and my fiance. That'll be gross and plain weird... Without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

 _ **Red Lotus is associated with heart and resembles love and compassion...**_

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a depressed, insecure, 19 year old girl who has a hard time making friends and coping with the loss of her mother. She pushes the only person that would actually help her away and she never feels loved and pretends to be happy. Her life suddenly turned upside down when she meets Naruto Uzumaki, a boy she had never paid any attention to, a boy she never had feelings for, and yet, he wouldn't leave her alone. He made her insides feel fuzzy and warm, a feeling she has never felt before. Maybe, just maybe, this boy will make Hinata less insecure and become a confident young woman.

* * *

 _Nobody likes me._

 _Everybody hates me._

I kept singing that song in my head over and over-a song that I made up. It didn't have any other lyrics to it other than those six words. _Pathetic._ I always felt like I was never liked by anyone or everyone hated me. I thought maybe it was because of my eyes. They were different from the people I encountered and the students I see everyday at school. They would all look at me as if I were a blind person and talk to me like I was slow and even thought I was in Special Ed. My eyes are a pale lavender and I _hated_ them because of how people would treat and look at me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Thinking too much makes me faint. I hated that, too. Standing up, I stretched and made my way downstairs. My father, Hiashi Hyuga, would always look at me like I was a mistake; like I should have never been born. His cold stare sent shivers down my spine. He wore a long black robe, and black house slippers. His hair was in a loose ponytail and I can tell that any second, the band that was holding his hair was going to fall off. He used to never be this scary. Ever since my mother died, he was never the same. He praised my younger sister Hanabi, and I always felt like an outcast. I often felt like he thought it was my fault she was gone, but I shook that thought out of my head so many times because I knew that it was impossible that it was my fault.

I nodded once to him as I made my way to the fridge. I was so hungry and I haven't really been eating. I told myself that maybe I was depressed. I didn't want to believe that, but in my heart I knew I was. Losing someone you loved, can be very hard-on anyone, and I didn't know how to cope with it. The atmosphere felt so awkward because I knew my father was watching me look into the fridge. I swallowed hard as I tried to focus on the food that was waiting to be taken out. I don't know why this was so hard for me. I know my father can be scary, but I also knew he didn't have a problem with us kids eating. He made sure there was always food in the house, bills were paid, laundry was getting done, and that we were going to school.

 _School._

I hate school. I never took school seriously ever since my mother passed. School seemed like a struggle, even though it wasn't even challenging. I was just plain lazy and wasn't in the mood to do any of the work or go to most of my classes. I was failing horrendously, and there was probably no way for me to get my grades up or catch up with my class. There was no doubt in my mind that my father resented me because I was failing in school. My sophomore year in college at that. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding in and took the smoked ham meat out along with mayonnaise and mustard. I set that on the counter and took the bread from the top of the microwave. I don't know why I was moving so damn slow. I really wanted to hurry so I could go back into my room.

Taking the butter knife out of the drawer next to me,I began to spread the mayonnaise on both sides of the bread. Watching how the creaminess dressed my bread up like I was making my bed up. I still felt my father watching me, probably growing impatient because I invaded his privacy. I wasn't going slow on purpose, I was just extremely nervous. I finished making my sandwiches and put the mustard and mayonnaise back into the fridge.

"All that food in the refrigerator and you make a goddamn sandwhich!"

His deep voice made me jump and I dropped the butter knife on the floor. _Why was I so scared? Am I that weak?_ I picked the butter knife up and put it into the dishwasher. He was angry and it was because I decided to fix myself a sandwich? I don't understand him at all. _Say something Hinata!_ But I just stood there. My back to him as I contemplated on grabbing my sandwich and running to my room.

"Are you that lazy to prepare yourself a meal?"

I still didn't speak. I felt like my mouth had been sewn shut and my legs had been glued down to the floor. I let out the breath I was holding in and grabbed my sandwich. Not looking at him, I walked slowly out of the kitchen. There I was again, moving like a damn sloth. _What was I so afraid of?_ I knew my father would **never** put his hands on me, he was never abusive to me or my sister, so why was I acting so scared as if he was? I finally made it to my room and sighed. _That was awkward as hell._ I sat down at my computer table and looked at my sandwich. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I put in so much effort in making that sandwich, only to lose my appetite and throw it into the trash can next to my computer desk.

I raked a hand through my unkempt bangs and closed my eyes. I sat there thinking about the sandwich, my father, and my mother. _Mom._ I felt my nose heat up and the tears that were begging to be released, sting my eyes. _No Hinata, don't you dare cry!_ That only made it worse as I began to let the tears fall down onto my cheek. I tried to silently cry, but I kept letting out small sobs.

 _Nobody likes me, everybody hates me._

I sang that weird song again and cried harder. _Why was I so sensitive?_ At times I would fan my face with my hands to ease the burning that crying usually caused and take a deep long breath to calm down. I was such a cry baby and I hated myself for being so weak. _No wonder father resents me._ The feeling of resentment made me cry again. Losing my mother and feeling like I lost my father and sister, just made me feel so lonely and cold. _Will I ever be loved by my family? Or by anyone?_

Finally getting up from my computer chair, I stretched and groped my ass. It was extremely sore and numb from sitting in the chair so long. Going over to my closet, I stripped down and grabbed a white spaghetti strap tank top and my favorite purple plaid shorts. They were a gift from my mother when I was 14 and it never gotten old after all these years. I smiled as I tied the strings on my shorts. Turning off the lights, I slipped underneath the covers and stared at the ceiling that had light displaying on it from the window. I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. Sleeping was the worst part of my day. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over my body.

* * *

 _"Mom?"_ I shook my mother to wake her up. It's been almost 6 hours since she's been in bed and she hasn't gotten up to make breakfast. My father was at work and Hanabi was asleep in her crib. " _Mom? It's time to get up, you've been in bed all morning,"_ My mother still didn't move. Her body was still and her left eye was partially closed. Her mouth was partly open and there was a whitish liquid on the right side her mouth that was seeping down to her ear. At that moment, I put two and two together and my hands immediately went over my mouth. I took a step back and felt my face go hot and the tears stream down my face. " _No... NO! MOM! WAKE UP!"_ I knew she couldn't hear me and I knew she wasn't going to wake up.

 _My mother was dead..._

I didn't want to believe that. How did this happen? Hanabi began to cry. Hard. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock and I knew Hanabi sensed her mother was dead. I tugged on my hair and paced back and forth, crying a goddamn river and saying _Why her? Take me instead! Don't take her!_ I wasn't the crying type, I hardly ever cried but, today, I was crying my ass off. It didn't feel real, it all felt like a movie or a dream and I desperately wanted to wake up.

I didn't know what to do. Hanabi was crying really hard so I went to go pick her up. Her eyes were full of the clear liquid that our eyes would create. I tried to soothe her, but how could I when I was feeling her pain? The pain of seeing someone you love; unresponsive and the realization that the person you love, is dead... I tried to put Hanabi's head on my chest as I rocked her, but she was being fussy and kept pulling back, screaming at the top of her lungs as the tears streamed down her face like a water sprinkler. I thought maybe she wanted to be put back into her crib, but she had a tight grip on my shirt.

I held her to my chest and surprisingly, she let me do it. Her head was nestled on my chest and she gripped the fabric as if her life depended on it. " _It's okay Hanabi, your big sister is here."_ She started to calm down, but occasionally she would make sobbing sounds and cry again. I held her tight and rocked her some more, hoping she would stop crying and fall asleep. I looked over to my mother and I could see how the color left from her face, making her look almost like a ghost. _Does father know? Did he even know mother died? What if he thought she was sleep and went to work._ I know my father probably thought my mother was sleep because she did look like she was.

With Hanabi still making sobbing noises, I could tell she was sleep because the grip she had on my shirt loosened and her breath evened out. I set her back in her crib and went over to my mother. My mother looked so beautiful laying there, but she smelled unpleasant. I touched her forehead and it was lukewarm. I then went over to her cheek and that was cold. Going over to her hands, they were stiff and very cold. I felt the stinging in my eyes again and my vision began to get blurry. I let the warm liquid drop from their sockets and held my mother. I didn't care that she smelled very bad, I just wanted to hug her one last time.

* * *

I woke up out of breath. I was sweating so hard that I could've made a pool right here in my bed. Raking my hand through my damp hair, I sat up and looked over to my clock. _4:38 a.m._ This was the 7th time this week that I've had that dream about my mother. I always woke up at the part where I hug her. The dream never seemed to finish. Like the part where my father got home and saw me hugging my mother. He didn't say anything. I just remember hearing a loud thud as he crashed on his knees and started crying. Hearing his cries, made me cry into my mother's shoulder and Hanabi woke up and started crying like someone hit her.

I pushed that horrific memory out of my head as I laid back down on my wet, cold bed. I was too lazy to turn my pillow over on its dry side. I didn't understand why I allowed myself to be so sad and pessimistic about everything; always expecting the worse for myself. _Nobody likes me, everybody hates me._ There I was again, singing that damn stupid song that isnt even a real song. I kept singing it until the sun rose from the sky and finally drifted back asleep. My sleep didn't last long as the alarm on my computer desk went off. I huffed and got up as I slammed my hand on the snooze button.

I was so not in the mood to go to school. _What was the point in going anyway?_ I didn't know why I continued to go to school when I knew that I wasn't going to do anything due to my inadequate behavior. I wasn't a bad student, I always kept to myself and I was very shy. My teacher always tried to talk me into doing some work, but I just could never bring myself up to do it. The thought of even picking up a pen and doing work, would give me a migraine. Standing up, I stretched and went over to my closet, grabbing sweatpants and the matching sweatshirt and put it on. I then put on my black boots and grabbed my empty bookbag that was hanging on the hook of my door.

I saw my father kiss my sister on her forehead and the corner of his mouth lifted into a small smile. He has never done that to me and that was the first time I have ever seen him smile. Sighing, I tugged onto the strap of my bookbag and walked towards the door after seeing my sister step down the front porch to walk over to her bus stop. Hanabi was in the 7th grade and I was jealous that she was doing so well in school. She was stronger than me and I envied her for that. That apprehensive feeling arose in me as I walked over to the front door. My father looked at me once; the smile immediately left his lips. He pinched his lips together in a flat line and his eyes were cold. This man frightened me and he had no idea that he was putting so much pressure on me.

"I expect you to do better Hinata,"

His deep voice halted me in my tracks and I felt a lump form in my throat. _Don't you dare cry!_

"No child of mine will continue to live in this house if they can't even do well in school. You either find an apartment, or take that offer Mr. Hatake suggested on getting into a dormitory. You are old enough to use common sense."

I was still frozen and felt the tears on the corner of my eyes.

I didn't speak and I knew I didn't have to because I heard the front door close behind me. My father was right and I hated that he was. I exhaled and walked down the steps. I am a sorry excuse for a daughter and a horrible role model for my sister. I didn't want to look at my younger sister as a role model for me when I should be one for her. I wanted to set a better example and prove to my father that I was capable of being somebody, but something was stopping me and I didn't know what it was.

* * *

"That's all for today. Don't forget to study."

The students began to gather all their books and head out the classroom. _Study for what?_ I wasn't paying any attention to my teacher. Throughout the whole class, I was too busy daydreaming and drawing 3D boxes in my notebook. The pages were almost gone and they were all filled with 3D boxes. I cursed and got up from my seat, grabbing my notebook and started for the door when I was stopped by someone. I turned around and was greeted by my teacher with a smile that looked as if he was concerned. _How can people smile so easily?_ I don't remember the last time I smiled and I don't even want to think about it. Some of the kids that were still in my classroom would snicker at me and call me names and I didn't notice it until my teacher stopped me.

 _Did he think I was saddened by the rude remarks that the students gave me?_

"Hinata," My teacher, Mr. Hatake said. Out of all my teachers, he was the only one that tried to help me get my grades up by offering me extra credit and tutor me. I never did the extra credit nor did I go to him after school for tutoring.

"Please don't pay any attention to those kids, they have nothing better to do but pick on the innocent."

 _Weak. They have nothing better to do but pick on the weak. I would have preferred that than innocent._

I stared at the ground, unable to look him in the face. My father told me countless of times to look people straight in the eyes when they are talking to you. I never once did what he told me. Trying to find my voice, I began to speak.

"I wasn't paying any attention to them Mr. Hatake," My voice was soft and broken. It has been a while since I had spoke and I forgot how my own voice sounded like.

"I'm sorry Hinata, you're going to have to speak up, you know I can hardly hear you when I feel that you are talking to the floor,"

I closed my eyes, taking a small deep breath and exhaled slowly out of my mouth. I hated that everytime I talk to someone, I felt like I was on stage and the spotlight was beaming down on me. Speaking a little louder and I repeated my answer.

"Well," he started. "I would occasionally glance over to your table and you just seemed like something was bothering you. I figured you were letting those around you get into your head," I shook my head, not wanting to meet his eyes. I was always able to listen to someone when I wasn't looking at them. Looking into someone's eyes, I would get distracted and not pay attention to anything they were saying. Mr. Hatake sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew he genuinely cared about me and I really liked that about him, but I was steady pushing him away. The only person I knew who would help me without even asking for my permission and yet, I was pushing him away.

"I don't want you to be late to class so, just remember, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

I nodded and turned around. My eyes still glued to the ground. I let my feet do the talking as I was making my way to my next class, counting the tiles that were placed evenly on the floor.

"Uh, excuse me," I heard someone say. I figured they were talking to someone else until they said:

"Hello? Girl with the sweatsuit?"

 _Was someone really calling for me?_

I slowly turned around and my eyes slowly lifted to the tall figure in front of me. It was a male. A very tall male and I felt my heart thumping in my chest.

 _What did he want?_

He was still standing there-a smile planted on his toned face. I have never seen a boy smile at me before and I could hear my heart beating nonstop in my chest.

"Sorry, to come at you that way, I just didn't know your name, ya know?"

 _Ya know? No, I didn't know._

He continued to stare at me with that smile still on his face. His three whiskers, that were planted on each cheek, stretched and I couldn't stop staring. What really caught my attention were his cobalt blue eyes and the way he had his right hand behind his head. His blond hair complemented his blue eyes and I felt my face heat up. I don't know what to call this feelings, but my insides felt like bubbles with him just standing here. He was wearing a white t shirt that snug his body and you could see his abs through it and the black joggers he was wearing just made him look better. An outfit so simple and yet so...

"Uh, you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts as my eyes averted back to the white tiled floor. I nodded my head as I clenched my notebook tight in my hands. I heard a chuckle escape his lips, followed by a _'you're weird'_ and I felt my heart drop.

"Well, uh anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you dropped this on your way out of Mr. Hatake's class. I figured it was very important so I didn't want it to get into the wrong hands, ya know?" I looked up and my eyes widened at what he was holding. It was the necklace my mother gave me on my 12th birthday and I almost felt myself tear up. Not only did I almost lose something that meant so much to me, but this boy had compassion to actually return it to me.

"Uh, do you speak English?" I almost laughed at his remark. _Me? Laugh at something? That would be weird._

"I'm sorry, I was just speechless. Thank you so much." My voice was again soft and quiet. I doubted he had heard me.

"No, problem. Just be cautious everywhere you go, you never know if any jackasses might try to get sticky fingers, ya know?"

Why was he always saying ' _ya know'_ at the end of his sentences? I didn't want to ask because that would be very rude. I didn't even know him. I nodded and took the necklace from his long fingers. The necklace was a red lotus flower and it meant the whole world to me. My mother told me that with this necklace, I would meet the right one and will forever be loved. _Yeah right. That has never and will never happen._

"Well, we better get to class. What's your name by the way?" He wanted to know my name? This was all too surreal. People hardly ever spoke to me and this guy wanted to know my name? Should I even tell him? "My name is Hinata..." I mentally kicked myself for stumbling on my words. I felt like I was in grammar school when I would stumble and stutter all over the place whenever someone spoke to me.

"Hinata huh?" I nodded.

"That's a nice name. I never heard of that name before, ya know?" He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Naruto," he said with determination which I didn't know what for. "Let me walk you to class, I would hate to just leave you hanging after I am just getting to know you." I shook my head and turned around, walking immediately away from him. I was not going to get caught up with boys. Not now, not ever. I didn't look back-I would hate to see him flick me off or even curse at me, but I didn't hear a thing. Letting the breath I was holding in out, I skipped class and went in the bathroom; drawing my signature 3D boxes that I only knew how to draw.

I didn't even feel remotely bad about skipping class, I did it almost everyday. Most days, I would skip class until school was over. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I would just hideout in the bathroom and draw the 3D boxes until my arm gave out.

I began to think about that boy. It was the first time a boy-or anyone, spoke to me so nicely besides Mr. Hatake. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the bathroom stall. I was a mess. To think anyone would want to talk to me, is outrageous. I had never seen that boy in my class, more like I never paid attention to him-or anyone to be exact.

 _Nobody likes me, everybody hates me._ There I go again...

 **NH18: Wow this was the longest I ever written! I honestly hope you all like this and give me reviews because I am so nervous! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NH18: Hi, we're back with Chapter 2 of Red Lotus! Before I start, I just want to thank T-Naruto for reviewing Chapter 1 of this story. His review gave me the confidence I needed to continue this due to feeling so anxious about writing this story. Well, let us begin...**

* * *

 _I slowly opened_ my eyes and looked down at my art. _Nothing but 3D crooked boxes._ Sighing, I got up from sitting on the toilet and winced at the pain that I felt from my behind. My ass felt like it had been stabbed by toothpicks. I jumped at the sound of the bell and placed my hand on my heart. It was beating extremely fast and I was so scared to even go to my next class. Father would be very disappointed in me if I didn't get my shit together. I huffed and opened the stall door and stepped out. Two girls walked into the bathroom and I began to feel very nervous.

"And then the bitch had the nerve to tell me I wouldn't qualify to be the next valedictorian, can you believe that?" The first girl said as she stood in front of the mirror, applying a thick layer of mascara on her short lashes. She had pink short hair and wore a small white mini skirt with a pink tank top. Her friend stood behind her combing her hair. She was tall and had light blonde hair. She wore tight black capris and a dark purple crop top.

I don't know exactly why I was standing there. I wanted to go straight to the door to leave, but I was so afraid. _Afraid of what?_ I didn't even know. I thought maybe if I stood there quietly, I would be invisible. _How much more dumb could I get?_ The blonde girl turned around to go into the bathroom stall and jerked back; startled by me standing there. "Damn girl, you scared the shit out of me." She said chuckling and opened the stall door, closing it behind her and locking it. Her friend turned around and looked at me and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment

"Are you new? I have never seen you before," she asked me. I sort of regretted skipping my classes because no one seemed to know who I was. I've attended this University since I was a freshman and I'm a sophomore now. She turned back around facing the mirror as she started applying eye shadow. I figured she was waiting for me to reply because she kept looking at me through the mirror. "No, I've," I couldn't finish as the toilet flushed and her blonde friend came out of the stall.

"Whoo!" She said patting her stomach. "Whatever you do, don't eat that bean burrito at lunch, it'll make you shit bricks." She laughed and went over to the sink to wash her hands. The bathroom started to smell very unpleasant and I wanted nothing more to do than to run out of there. "Geez Ino, you stinked up the whole bathroom you pig!" The pinkette girl said holding her nose and digging into her bag to reveal a bottle of perfume. She started spraying around her and her friend who was just laughing. "You know you love the smell of my shit Sakura." She said while laughing and holding her flat stomach which had a dark purple belly piercing. These girls were extremely beautiful and I felt very intimidated of their beauty. I've never seen someone so beautiful besides my mother and I was beginning to feel very insecure about myself.

"Whatever, you could've held your shit in and waited till you got home." Her blonde friend shrugged her shoulders and started glossing her lips with red lipstick that complemented her creamy skin. I knew this was my chance to leave out of the bathroom since they were both chitchatting and focused on applying their makeup. I never understood the concept of makeup. My mother never wore it because she said makeup is nothing but a mask to hide a woman's true beauty. I don't know what to say about that because those girls looked very beautiful with it and I'm sure they look beautiful without it. I quietly made my way over to the bathroom door and stepped out, letting out the breath that desperately wanted to be released. I debated if I should go to class or find another bathroom to go in until school was over.

I've decided to take my chances to go to class. I had to prove to my father that I can do better. Taking a step away from the bathroom, I only had approximately two minutes to get to class and I honestly didn't care if I was late. Finally making it to my class and stepped in, I felt so much tension as I found an empty seat in the back. All the students were chatting and a few were texting and I was jealous how they were so comfortable with each other and that they were happy and had friends that they could talk to. I looked down at my notebook as I took the pen that was inside of the spiral.

"Alright, alright, settle down," the teacher said as he walked into the classroom with a cup of coffee in his left hand and used his right hand to close the door behind him. Everyone settled down and he placed his styrofoam cup onto his desk as he opened his laptop to take attendance. The students began to silently converse amongst each other as the teacher would occasionally look up-glancing at each student that was there to mark in his laptop. Once he looked over to me, his face twisted in confusion as he called me down to see him. My heart started beating fast inside of my chest and I could hear how fast it was thumping. _Why? Why did he have to call me down at this time when everyone was quiet?_

Most of the students looked at me, a few snickered and called me names and I heard one boy say that I was probably too blind to see where I was going. They all began to laugh and I finally made it to the desk. "Are you new here to the University?" He asked. He had dark brown hair and a thick line that spread across his face that looked like a scar. I shook my head no and he lifted his right eyebrow up. "I've never seen you in my class before, did they change your schedule?" I let out a small sigh as I nodded my head. I had to lie so I could go back to my seat. "May I see your schedule please?" I dug my hands in my sweatpants pocket and took out the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, I passed it to him and heard a few snickers behind me.

He handed me back my schedule and smiled at me. "Welcome to my class miss Hinata, my name is Mr. Iruka and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." I nodded slowly as I stood there in front of his desk. I was so nervous to turn around and see all of the students' faces. He chuckled and told me I could return to my seat. I slowly turned around; my eyes glued to the floor as I made my way back to my seat. The snickering got louder and I sat down-laying my head down to ignore their rude snickering and remarks. "Alright, open your textbooks to page 102 and start taking notes. You will all have a packet to complete until the end of class." All the students smacked their lips and huffed. I knew I didn't have to do shit.

* * *

The classroom was loud and I raised my head up as I felt someone drop something on my desk. It was a huge thick packet and I cursed mentally. I thought I didn't have to do the damn thing. _This is college Hinata, not high school. Fuck!_ I didn't take any notes and I didn't have any excuses. I saw a folded piece of paper on my desk and I slowly grabbed it. It was a note and I don't know who could have placed it here. _Maybe it was an accident._ Until I opened it.

 **Hi, I see you are new to this class. What is your name?**

I looked around and saw a pair of eyes staring back at mines. It was a boy with light brown hair and on the side of his cheeks were upside down red triangles. I knew it had to have been him who wrote me this note because he was the only one looking at me. I couldn't see what he was wearing, but his shirt was navy blue with a white dog on the front. Next to him was this boy who wore a thick black jacket and black sunglasses. His hair was black and he looked very bored. I didn't blame him. Reverting my eyes back to the note, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to respond. _Why all of a sudden people were trying to talk to me?_ I thought about that blonde boy I encountered and thought maybe he told him about me. That thought made me angry until I realized that this boy was asking what my name was and that blonde boy already knew my name. _Hmm..._

 **Um, my name is Hinata, what is yours?**

I wasn't sure how I was going to give him this note but, I sure as hell wasn't going to get up from my seat. I looked up and saw him making a folding pattern with his hands followed by a throwing motion. I folded the note back up and quickly threw the note in his direction. I saw him open up the note and smile to himself as he began to write something down. _Oh, god Hinata, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Passing notes with a boy!_ I felt so ashamed of myself. I told myself I wasn't going to get myself involved with boys and here I am passing notes to one. I mentally slapped myself as I saw the note slide next to my leg. I picked it up and opened it.

 **Cool. My name is Kiba. My friend next to me is Shino and he likes you :)**

I almost felt my cheeks flush up at that last part. _A boy likes me?_ It had to have been a lie. No boy has **ever** liked me. At least that's what I thought. I slumped back into my chair and heard a small laugh. I looked over to Kiba and his friend and watched how they both were elbowing each other. I didn't respond to the note-more like I didn't know how to respond to it. Maybe I could ignore the last part and write something else. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

 **Where are u from?**

I threw the paper in his direction and watched how it landed on his desk. He opened it and laughed at his friend-for who knows what reason, and started writing. I felt bad that I was actually responding to him, rather than doing this packet that was due at the end of the class. I felt the folded paper hit my arm and I reached down to grab it. I rolled my eyes at his answer.

 **I'm from here lol :P**

I could tell me and this boy were going to have problems.

 **Haha, very funny -_-**

I was in the process of folding the paper when the bell rang and all the students got up-placing their packets on Mr. Iruka's desk and leaving out the classroom. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to get distracted by passing notes to a boy who looked like a damn dog! I was beyond angry with myself and there was nothing I could do to fix this situation. That boy had forgotten all about me as him and his friend placed their packets on their desks and left the classroom. _Ugh! That's what I get for getting myself caught up with stupid boys!_ There were a few more students left in the classroom placing their packets on the teacher's desk and talking to each other. I took that chance to quickly escape before Mr. Iruka noticed I didn't place my assignment onto his desk.

* * *

I don't even know how much I weighed since I haven't been eating nor have I been going to lunch. I needed a break since all I did was hang out in the girls bathroom. I made my way over to the cafeteria and got very anxious seeing a lot of people and seeing so many students occupying so many lunch tables. There wasn't anywhere I could sit alone. I wanted to turn around and make my way over to the bathroom to hang out until the last class started, but I continued to walk deeper into the cafeteria to stand in line to get my lunch. The students behind me kept snickering and I knew they were snickering about me. I ignored it and grabbed my plate and ignored how the lunch women stared me down as if they've never seen a human being before.

Grabbing a carton of juice, I stood there looking over every table to see if one was available. I didn't see not one empty table and I kept getting cursed at by students for standing in their way. People just find any reason to not like you and talk about you and I never understood their reasons at all. There was plenty of enough room for them to get by and yet they called me names. I was getting heated and very annoyed just hearing how they would just bad mouth me-having fun just by calling me names for their own entertainment. But I was weak. I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything back to defend myself.

"Hey Hinata!"

I turned to my right and saw that blonde head boy from this morning. How could he still be so happy after I denied his offer to walk me to class? I thought he hated me, and yet here he is greeting me. A part of me wanted to smile and that was very weird. He stood there waiting for me to reply but I didn't. I was just staring at him-staring at the smile that was spread across his face and stretched his whiskers. _Were those even real?_ I broke out of my thoughts as I saw him chuckle. _Was he laughing at me? I knew he was mad at me for this morning._

"Heh, you're very weird Hinata. You shouldn't just stare at people when they talk to you otherwise they'll think you don't speak English. Ya know?" Why was he always saying ' _ya know_ ' as if I knew what he was talking about? I mean, I did know what he was talking about, but it was just so weird. Funny how he said I'm weird and I just said that his ' _ya know's'_ were weird. I really need to get my shit together. I nodded my head and forced a smile. I needed to at least pretend like nothing was wrong with me so he wouldn't be asking me any questions that would make me feel uncomfortable. I saw how his eyes lite up as I smiled and it made me think twice about him. _Maybe he's different... nah._

"Say, I just see you standing here and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't have anywhere to sit," How could he have known that? And was he watching me? _Naruto..._ I believe that's what he said his name was-was way different from all the other students. He didn't call me names. He greeted me with smiles. I didn't understand exactly who he was. _Is this all an act?_ After dealing with that boy Kiba, I became very skeptical of Naruto. What if all the guys were like this to " _new_ " girls?

"Actually, I was just looking at the beautiful scenery," I lied. It was the most dumbest lie I could come up with. Why exactly was I lying? I just wanted him to leave me alone, but I knew damn well that I wanted somewhere to sit. He raised one eyebrow at me and looked over the lunchroom. It wasn't even remotely elegant. It was just a regular ass lunchroom and I felt like a damn retard for saying the most stupidest lie. "Uh, this lunchroom is complete shit Hinata," He could barely get his words out as he laughed. Hearing him laugh made me want to laugh and I had to mentally kick myself for even feeling that way. This boy was just like the rest of the boys. I had to remember that.

"Come sit with me Hinata, I can even introduce you to a couple of my friends, it's the least I can do for making you feel uncomfortable this morning and I wanted to apologize for that." His apology was so sincere and I couldn't help but feel fuzzy inside knowing that he cared about how I felt. _He felt bad about this morning?_ I was so confused about all of this. Since when did people care about how I felt? My father never even cared about my feelings ever since my mother died. He would always tell me to get over it or that he never wanted to hear what I had to say or even waved me off. Ever since then, I never spoke about how I felt and yet this boy could tell that something was bothering me.

"Earth to Hinata. Do you copy?" He joked.

"I'm sorry but, I am not interested in sitting with you or your friends. Have a nice day." As I walked away from him like I did this morning, I felt something tug my heart. It was a weird feeling-a feeling of guilt and I didn't know why. _Why did I continue to push people away?_ If I continued to do that, no one would want to be around me. I told myself I didn't care, but deep down, I did. I threw my lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria. I was so pathetic and stupid for wasting my time standing in line for lunch only to throw it away. No wonder people talked about me. I never made any damn sense. I really needed to get my priorities straight or they will continue to haunt me. I didn't want to be looked at as a failure to my father and a bad role model to my little sister. Maybe I just needed to talk to Mr. Hatake about that dormitory.

* * *

 **NH18: Wow! I don't even know what to say. I just hope this was another good chapter and don't be worried about Hinata's behavior towards Naruto. I promise it'll get better! Review and follower to be noticed about new chapters! Thank you for reading! My damn arms hurt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NH18: Yo! Chapter 3! Let's get it!**

* * *

 _Making my way_ towards Mr. Hatake's class, I started to worry. I wasn't worried about the fact that I would get the dormitory or not, I was worried about that Naruto boy. I didn't know why I was, I just felt so bad for treating him the way I did. _Get a grip Hinata!_ Why should I care about that boy? He's probably just like every other boy. _But how would I know that?_ I let out a sigh as I stood in front of Mr. Hatake's class. _Should I do this?_ I wasn't one hundred percent sure if I was ready to be in a dormitory and if I was ready to have a roommate. I loved my little bat cave of a room I had at home. I sure as hell wasn't ready to share a room with anyone.

Lunch was almost over and yet I still stood there without knocking. I cursed at myself for being so weak. _This is what father wants for me._ Why was I going to let my father decide what he wants for me? This is my life and honestly, I let him run it too much. But as always, I was too scared and weak to even step up to my father if my life depended on it.

"You trying to get in?"

Jumping at the sound of a deep voice, I slowly turned around and was greeted by a pair of black eyes. He was tall like that Naruto boy-maybe even a bit taller-and surprisingly charming. I have never seen a boy like that ever. My cheeks began to flush and I mentally kicked myself for it. "No, I'm sorry, I was just staring at the posters on this door," Lying was never my forte. I sucked at it and yet I continued to do it. He gave me a small smirk and I could ve sworn I felt my heart melt at how sexy he looked. _Sexy? Was I crazy or just stupid?_

"Well, that's the most stupidest shit I've heard all day," as hurt as I felt by his reply, I told myself to act like it was nothing. The last thing I want is for him to think that I was a girl who cried whenever someone said something they didn't mean. I smiled at him and felt like a hot chili pepper. Whoever he was, he could get the death sentence on doing first degree murder for lighting me on fire. "What's your name? I have never seen you around here. You new?" I hated that question. I needed to lie. I really needed to stop being a pushover if I wanted to make friends. I always had a hard time making friends because I was too _weird._

"My name is Hinata, and no I am not new. I'm just incognito." _Nice one Hinata!_ He laughed and I felt a weird jab in my heart. _I think I like him._ I hated that I thought something like that, but there was something about him. Maybe it was his black hair that covered his left eye, or the fact that his black onyx eyes were enticing. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sasuke," _Sasuke?_ His name just seemed to make me be attracted to him even more.

I nodded my head and looked at the ground. _Smart move Hinata._

"Did you drop something?" He asked. I looked up to see a smirk planted on his face and the sudden urge to graze my thumb on his bottom lip made my face heat up. _Why was I feeling like this?_ "No, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." At least I finally told the truth. "Don't be," That smirk just seemed to never disappear from his face. I was glad to finally look away from his face as the bell rang and the students started to appear in the hallway. "It was nice meeting you Sasuke, but I have to go now," I turned around to leave but I felt a pair of strong hands on my arm. I felt all hot again as I turned back around to meet his eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let me take you to class. I want to get to know you,"

I wasn't really sure if I wanted to get to know him-or if I wanted him to get to know me. It wouldn't be fair to deny that Naruto boy and not deny this oh so charming Sasuke. Receiving glares and mean remarks from students that walked past us, I exhaled and nodded my head. It couldn't hurt to just make at least one friend. He smiled as he walked me to my last class. Surprisingly, we had this class together. I felt at ease knowing that I wouldn't be alone in this class. Finding an empty desk, we sat down and he just couldn't take his eyes off of mine. I fought hard to stop the blush that wanted to spread on my face like acne, but I just couldn't do it. He made me feel weird inside-different than how Naruto made me feel-and I liked it.

As the kids were piling into the class, Sasuke and I were talking about our favorites colors and music-corny, I know-but it was a start. I learned that his favorite color was black-that didn't surprise me since he wore all black-and that his favorite band was Evanescence. I was going to tell him that I liked that band too, until I saw _him_ walk into the classroom.

 _Naruto._

I didn't know how to feel at this moment but as soon as he looked at me, I immediately looked away to stare at my assignment that the teacher-Ms. Senju, I believe-passed out.

"Late again, Mr. Uzumaki," she said. I heard a laugh and it got closer to the point where I knew he was at our table. "Sorry grandma, it won't happen again," I heard her growl and all the students laughed. I felt a breeze to the right of me and knew he sat there.

"Hey, I see you met Hinata, Sasuke," he said.

 _They knew each other? Could this day get any worse?_

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew you her." Sasuke said. I could hear the amusement in his voice and it made me think if Naruto did this quite often. If he spoke to every girl that he didn't know. That thought made me cringe a bit.

"Well, not really. Every time I want to talk to her, she always has something to do,"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you like she likes me," I gulped. Why would Sasuke say something like that? It made me regret having any feelings for him in the first place. But he was right...

Naruto didn't say anything and it made me kind of nervous. What was he thinking right now?

"Please make sure you all hand in those assignments at the and of class. I don't want to have to send any of you home with packets the size of my fists!" Ms. Senju said. I lifted my head from the desk and noticed there was a lot of tension between these two boys. I for one, didn't want to be apart of whatever was going on between them. I was glad when one of them decided to speak.

"You always think people like you Sasuke," He just had to say something so stupid like that.

"I don't think, I know." Sasuke smiled and my insides melted. I had to do something or they were going to continue bickering over who likes who.

"Um," I said so quietly, hoping that one of them heard me. Surprisingly, they both looked at me and I felt that spotlight beaming on me again. They stared at me-patiently waiting for me to say something. I might as well since my dumbass spoke in the first place.

"Let's just work on our assignment." Finally I said something that made sense. Naruto smiled at me and my heart felt like ripping out of my chest to kiss him. That made no sense, but my feelings never made sense. Sasuke just nodded and looked down at his assignment. He immediately wrote down the answers and so did Naruto while I stared at the problems with confusion. _I meant work on it together you idiots._ But, of course they didn't know that. I was never quite specific about things.

"Need help Hinata?" Naruto asked me. I don't know why but, I kind of wanted Sasuke to ask me that question.

"Um, yes, I do." I should've said no, but I needed to keep pretending. I would hate to keep saying no to everything and they pester me about what is wrong. I _hated_ when someone asks me what's wrong. It's like, you know something is wrong, so why ask just to know my business and make me feel worse? He smiled and I returned it. I did notice that whenever I " _smiled"_ back, there was this sort of spark in his eyes that I just couldn't name. I looked up at Sasuke and it felt like my world was split into two. He glared at Naruto as if he was angry. _This isn't good._

"How about we all work together?" I said-not wanting Sasuke to think that Naruto asked me on purpose. The last thing I wanted was a competition.

"That sounds like a good idea. You in Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

I could tell that Sasuke didn't like that idea at all and I regretted saying it in the first place. It made me think twice about him and I felt a knot form in my stomach. _Sasuke was jealous._

He nodded and a wide smile appeared on Naruto's face. I wish I didn't get caught up in this mess. I was so eager to make a friend that I didn't realize that the friend I wanted, could be a bad thing. We started working on our assignment together-more like I copied off of theirs-and chatted about our favorite food. Naruto was the one to bring it up and I learned that his favorite food was Ramen. Sasuke didn't answer any of the suggested topics of discussion from Naruto and it made me feel bad. I don't know how this all started, but I only wanted a friend. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Alright, hand those assignments in now!" I don't know why this particular teacher yelled so much. This class wasn't that loud and yet, she was yelling as if we were all deaf. _She must hate her job._ I laughed to myself at that thought as I got up to hand in my assignment. Making my way down to hand it in, a boy to my right made a comment about me loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"So, how'd my dick feel last night in your throat bitch?"

My world crashed as I heard him say that. I felt so embarrassed and wanted nothing more to do than to roll over and die.

"What did you just say to her?"

I turned to my right to see Naruto-his eyes filled with anger-something I have never seen before. _And I thought my dad was scary._ I couldn't believe he stood up for me. No one has ever done that, neither Sasuke who tried to stop himself from laughing. _That fucking bastard._ I officially hated him-hated myself for catching feelings for him that immediately dispersed into a million shards of glass. _Those were gonna be hard to pick up._

 _Naruto._

He was so enraged at what that boy said, and I had no idea why. _Why wasn't he laughing?_

"Naruto," I started. "Just ignore him, I have never done such a th-" My eyes almost bursted from their sockets as Naruto punched the guy in his nose-blood splattered all over him and a few got on me. The class went into an uproar of _OHS_ and I covered my mouth at the sight of that boys nose twisted to one side.

 _He broke his nose._

I was sure that his nose was going to need plastic surgery to fix.

I have never seen someone that angry. _Why would he do that? And for me?_

"I better not hear you, or anyone else, talk about this girl!" He grabbed me by the waist and pointed at each and every student-pointing last at the boy groaning in pain over his broken nose. I was taken aback by Naruto's behavior. He seemed like a sweet guy, but he was totally different.

 _I definitely have to stay away from him._

With his anger over the roof like that, who knows what he might do to me if I were to get under his skin. I tried pulling away from him, only to feel him grip my waist tighter-as if he was shielding me. I was so confused about all this. I mean, the way I treated him and he breaks a dudes nose for me? As the class settled down, the bell rung and all the students ran out. A few made fun of the boy on the ground and some took pictures of him. Ms. Senju didn't speak-or at least couldn't.

"Naruto," She finally was able to speak, but the look in her eyes told me she was still in shock. _I was too._

"This is the third person that you have done this to today," _Third?_

He looked at the ground, almost feeling ashamed of himself. He looked at the boy that he punched and a smiled formed on his face.

"I don't like it when they talk about her, Ms. Senju," _He beat up three people today for me?_

"I understand, but there's a different way to handle things. You know what I have to do right now, right?"

He nodded and his smile disappeared and the grip on my waist loosened. I wanted to pull away, but the feel of his hands somehow kept me there. _Why didn't I move?_ I was sort of in awe that he did that for me. But I was still frightened by how he let his anger get the best of him. The blood on his shirt dried up and I felt his body tense up. _What did Ms. Senju have to do for him to feel like this?_

I looked up to see Ms. Senju grab a light pink paper from her drawer. She began writing down something on it and waved it in the air for him to get it. He hesitated and let go of my waist to slowly walk over to her desk. The boy on the ground started to get up but, halted as he saw Naruto's death stare. Ms. Senju took out another pink paper and wrote something down. I thought it was for me this time but, I remembered I didn't do anything. She got up to hand the paper to the boy and spoke.

"You both are to steer clear of each other, otherwise, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" Both boys, frightened by the look on Ms. Senju's face, nodded and she walked back to her desk. "Leave my classroom, I need a drink." I stared at Naruto and he didn't look at me back. I could tell he felt guilty of his actions, but another part told me that he was probably embarrassed that he did that in front of me. I haven't seen him do it to the other two boys that Ms. Senju said he did, but I m sure glad I didn't.

Finally, stepping out of the classroom, I let out the breath that I held in and placed my hand over my beating heart. I could've gotten an heart attack by how fast it was beating. I saw the boy that said that nasty comment to me and he ran down the hall as soon as he saw Naruto come out next. I read the pink paper and it said **SUSPENSION SLIP.** _He got suspended?_ I felt so bad, but I knew it wasn't my fault. It was his for letting the anger get the better of him. I wanted nothing more to do than to just hug him and tell him I'm sorry. _Why would I think something like that?_

"Sorry, you had to see that Hinata, I'm usually never that angry." He said to me with sincerity. I believed every word of it and I felt super bad. He didn't have to apologize, I should be the one apologizing. I stared at him-looking at his hair since he had his eyes glued to the ground. I wanted to run my hands threw his golden locks and I mentally cursed myself for thinking such a thing. _I needed him to stay away from me._ It's like he won't ever leave me alone. Everywhere I go, he's there. Always greeting me with a smile as if he was my friend. _Friend._

"I'm sorry Naruto," I said, regretting what I was about to say next. "But, I need you to stay away from me."

I didn't look at him, but I could feel him looking at me. I don't know why I regretted that last part, but I felt like the biggest douchebag in the world. Naruto did nothing wrong, and yet I told him to stay away from me. A part of me told me he was going to do that and it felt like someone kicked me in my stomach. He was the one to walk away from me this time. I thought he was going to yell at me saying he should've never defended me in the first place, but he didn't. _So, why did I want him to say that? So that I could hate him?_ That's exactly why I wanted him to say that. I wanted to hate Naruto for no reason at all just because I was a depressed 19 year old girl. I shouldn't let my depression get the best of me, but I always did.

I watched him walk away-his hands in his pockets and his head down to the floor. I felt a weird tinge in my heart and I wanted to run to him. But instead, I stood there-staring at his back. I walked the opposite direction to the exit-trying to erase Naruto and that fight-out of my head. It just kept replaying over and over and there was nothing I could do about it. _There goes another memory I would never forget. First my mother, now this?_ I wonder what else is in stored for me this time. I should ve just went to Mr. Hatake and never spoke to that bastard Sasuke. It was too late now. All of this could have been avoided if my ass wasn't being a fan girl to some jackass.

The past was the past. There was nothing I could do about it.

 **NH18: There's nothing else I have to say than this: DAMMIT HINATA! There, I said it. Thanks for reading my lovely readers! I wonder what will happen next! Yeah, even I don't know what will happen next. All of this is coming straight out the top of my head with bit parts of me and my fiance. This crap is hard to write, so bear with me here people! Review!**

 **P.S. My laptop was stolen. Probably wondering how. A family member took it and ran off. Yeah I know, that's fucked up. So, I have no idea how long it'll take me to write again. Bad stuff is always happening when things get so good. ;(**


	4. Chapter 4

**NH18: I am so upset that I haven't gotten my laptop back. I'm typing this chapter on my memo pad in my phone. This sucks. Well, let's start this and enjoy...**

* * *

 _The faint sound_ of lockers closing in the distance, shook me out of my thoughts. I didn't want to continue thinking about what had transpired in that classroom not too long ago. I especially didn't want to think about that Naruto boy and how he broke someone's nose. _And for me._ _Why did he do that?_ I could've handled the situation myself. Okay, no I couldn't have, but I had it all under control just by ignoring that boy.

Stepping outside into the cool October air, I still couldn't let what happened in that classroom go. I just never experienced someone sticking up for me. I am used to the disrespect from the students, but never have I ever had someone say or do something about it. Especially when that person was Naruto and he meant it. I wanted to tell myself it was all an act, but I knew it wasn't and it made me angry.

I was no where near my home since I was walking so slow and dragging my feet. I did this often when I wanted to take my time coming home so that my father wouldn't pester me about eating. He usually was in bed by the time I got there and it just made things so much better. I cursed myself for forgetting about Mr. Hatake's offer and it was Friday-so I knew my father was going to ask. I absolutely hated Friday's-the thought of being home with my father and sister always made me shiver. I told myself to just pretend, that'll be the only way to make them think I changed and got over the loss of my mother. I doubt that I would ever get over that.

I had this weird feeling that someone was behind me, but I was too afraid to turn around. I kind of wished I did because next thing I know, a hand was over my mouth. It was too tight, that I felt-whoever was covering it-hands dug into the side of my cheek. I was very scared and hoped that someone was just playing around, but that thought immediately went away when I felt that person's other hand reach over and grab my left breast, sending me to hunch over in a dog position. I couldn't think-I could hardly breathe. I just couldn't believe this was actually happening. _This day just keeps getting worse and worse._

I lifted my hands up-using my right to scratch at the hand covering my mouth and my other to pull and scratch the one that had a tight grip on my breast. It had absolutely no effect like a Magikarp and I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes. I feared the worse was going to happen to me and I desperately wanted Naruto.

 _Naruto..._

 _What if this person was Naruto? What if he was mad at me for the way I treated him?_ Thinking that, I got angry and began to punch the hands that were on me and squirming with all of my might. I tried biting the fingers over my mouth, but couldn't due to the pain of the fingers deep into my cheek causing me to feel the tears inside my mouth that my teeth were causing.

I felt myself being dragged and knew this was the end for me. _Mother, here I come._ I let the tears that were stinging my eyes and causing my vision to blur-fall into my cheeks as I was dragged into an alleyway. I felt the hand that was on my breast, move down to grip my private area. My eyes widened at the pain of feeling this person squeeze me down there and I couldn't help but weep into this persons hand. The blood in my mouth was beginning to drip out of my mouth and I didn't let go of the hand that was covering it.

I was going to give up but, knew that that wasn't what my mother wanted. I never knew this day would come, but my mother always told me to fight whenever someone puts their hands on you. Somehow, the thought of my mother made me feel stronger. Letting go of the grip I had on the arm that was on my area, I raised it-slamming my elbow onto his rib. I heard a groan followed by a _"you pretty little bitch"_ and felt the grip he had on me loosen. I bit his finger to the point where blood started to ooze out and the scream escape his lips.

Pain made its way to the back of my head as he struck me with his left hand. I pulled myself together-not allowing myself to loose consciousness. Raising my right hand, I elbowed him in the face and saw something fly to the right of me.

 _A nose?_

It was a bloody nose and it made me think on how that happened. Hearing a loud thud, I turned around to see the man who violated me inappropriately. He was covering his nose-saying every curse word in the book. I recognized this boy and it was that boy who disrespected me at school-the boy who had gotten his nose broken by Naruto. _He must've been waiting for me outside._

Watching him scream on the ground, I grew angry at the thought of that this boy attempting to rape me. Using my left foot, I kicked him in the groin with all of the strength I had left in me. He uncovered his nose, revealing nothing but a bloody face where his nose had fallen off, to cover his groin. His screams were so loud I was afraid someone might come to see what all the commotion was all about. Considering tomorrow was Halloween, they probably thought it was a joke.

Taking one last look at him, I noticed his finger was hanging from where I had bit it. I tasted the mixture of our blood and kept spitting it out-or on him, to keep that bad taste out. The skin inside of my mouth started to burn and my womanhood began to throb in pain. I wasn't sure if I should leave him there, but considering he was going to rape me and leave me there made me get out of my stupor.

I ran from the alleyway. Running as if I was being chased by that boy. I hadn't realized how dark it had become and I feared that my father was going to be beyond pissed that I haven't returned home. _Should I tell him?_ I was running so fast that I missed my own house by two blocks. I was so afraid of what was to come.

Finally stepping up the steps, I used the key that was hanging on my ID to unlock the top and bottom lock of the front door. I slowly opened the door as quietly as I could, but the creaking of the door made it loud throughout the hallways. Taking a step inside of the dark house, I quickly closed the door to drown out the loud sound of the creaking. A light turned on behind me and I mentally cursed. My father was waiting for me.

"Big sister?"

I let out a relieved sigh upon hearing my sisters' soft whisper. I slowly turned around to see my sister in her _Paul Frank_ pajamas-rubbing her right eye while holding her stuffed _Paul Frank_ teddy bear. _She must've been waiting up for me._

"Hanabi," I said as quietly as I could, but being out of breath from running, I could hardly talk. "Go on back to bed." She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light that beamed down on us. She kept rubbing her eyes and the sight of her eyes widening at me made me blink in confusion.

"What happened to you?"

I was confused at her question until she eyed me up and down-pointing at my face and shirt.

 _Shit._

How can I explain this to a 12 year old? "It's my Halloween costume" I lied. "Now go on back to bed." She raised her right brow up at me before slowly turning around and walking over to the stairs. She suddenly paused as I was making my way over to the light switch.

"Halloween isn't until tomorrow." She said as she quickly, but quietly, ran up the stairs. I heard a light click of her door followed by a small thud-which meant she jumped into her bed. _That girl was smarter than I thought she was._ I turned the light off and tried to adjust to the darkness as I made my way to the stairs. Finding the rail, I grabbed it and slowly walked up the wooden steps, wincing at the pain that came from my area.

Finally reaching the top of the steps, I placed my hand on the wall as I slowly walked over to my room. I pushed the door open and closed the door behind me, turning on the light as I took off my empty book bag and threw it in my computer chair. Running a hand through my hair, I winced at the pain from where that boy had punched me and felt that I had a knot there.

I took off my boots, followed by my sweatpants. _I will never wear loose clothing again after what I had encountered today with that boy._ I then took off my sweatshirt which was covered in blood. I made a mental note to burn this when I had the chance. I stood there in my bra and panties, too afraid to look at myself in the mirror. I have never looked in the mirror, but I really wanted to see why my sister looked the way she did at me.

I exhaled slowly as I made my way over to the bathroom that was next to my closet. _Did_ _I mention my father was rich and we lived in a mansion? Guess not._ My eyes eye closed as I felt for the mirror, and slowly opened them. They widened at the sight of myself and I nearly lost my balance for I almost fainted. My lip my busted and swollen from them being covered so tightly, my teeth must've grazed it. The inside of my mouth was sore and had so many tears. My eyes looked like how they've always looked: gloomy due to depression. I had bags under them and they looked lifeless.

 _I'm so ugly._

I felt so embarrassed, knowing my sister had to see me like this. I don't even want my father to see me like this. Hell, I don't want anyone to see me period. I removed my eyes from the mirror and stripped out of my underwear and bra. I made my way over to my bathtub, which was too big for a person like me. Turning it on, I gently touched myself down there, the pain slowly subsiding. I was relieved to know that I wasn't bleeding, but I felt so dirty. So insecure. So ugly.

I clicked the shower button and the shower head came out of the wall. I stepped in and let the hot water run all over my body and my hair. I took the soap and my scrunchy and started to rub it hard into my skin. Wanting the smell of blood and the feel of those hands to wash away. It wasn't working as the throbbing on the back of my head became worse and the memories poured back into my mind. I scrubbed harder and harder and the tears that I've been trying to hold in, came out on its own free will and poured down onto my cheeks. The memories never seemed to fade away and I wanted to die right here, right now.

I sobbed into the shower, the echos of my sobs making it worse as I cried harder-the sobs getting louder-not caring who heard me. I knew I was in the shower too long as the skin on my fingers began to look like raisins. Pressing the off button, the shower head disappeared back into the wall and I slowly got out, grabbing the towel from underneath the sink and wrapping it around my lengthy body. I grabbed another to dry my hair and stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a cool breeze in my bedroom.

I started to gently rub the towel in my hair, careful not to rub the knot that was in the back of my head too hard. After my hair was damp enough, I dried my body-remembering where that boys' hands were-and tried not to cry. I hated crying. I hated being picked on. And I hated pushing people away. I always say I need to get my shit together and yet, I do nothing about it. I always dream instead of making my dreams into reality. I didn't even know what I really wanted.

 _My mom. I really wanted my mom._

I knew I couldn't have that, but I also knew that maybe I could. _If I committed suicide._ I thought about it for a moment as I slipped on my undergarments. _Should I do it?_ Father hates me and Hanabi doesn't even show any feelings of love towards me. People at school don't like me and I was almost raped today. Nothing good has been happening to me lately.

Until I thought about Mr. Hatake and Naruto. I was too busy thinking about all the bad things instead of looking at the good. As much negativity I have in my life over the positive, positive outweighs the negative. I am just a pessimist and it just makes things so complicated for me. But Naruto is a bad guy. _How would I know that?_ I didn't trust him. I don't even know him, so how can I not trust him? I was so confused about everything.

Finally putting on my pajama shirt, I turned my light off and slipped into my bed-shivering at the cold sheets underneath me. I was once again staring at the ceiling which was enveloped by strings of light from the window. I thought about that boy and how his nose just flew off from his face.

 _Should I tell Naruto?_

Why should I? Maybe because he threatened that boy and made that boy so afraid of him. Somehow, I felt protected by Naruto. I don't know what it was that I was feeling right now just by thinking about Naruto. I was so confused, and wished that he was there to protect me from that boy who tried to claim me and scar me for life. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body as I drifted off.

* * *

 _He was with someone. A girl. A very beautiful girl. A girl that loved familiar. I didn't know her, but I could tell that I seen her from somewhere. Why was he with her? Why did I care? But I did. He was awfully close to her. Too close that I couldn't bear to watch them anymore. He looked happy. Could it be he moved on? We were never together and yet, I feel like he had given up on me. I felt like once upon a time, he had feelings for me, but I wouldn't give him a chance._

 _He held that girl and I watched how they both engaged in conversation. He seemed to be lost in her eyes. Her voice. Her. And I wanted nothing more to do than to just grab that bitch by her hair and beat her skinny ass. I couldn't believe what I was feeling right now._

 _Was I jealous?_

 _I was never jealous. But seeing them made my heart ache. I wanted her to turn around so I could see her ugly face. But they continued to talk. He was smiling-his hands in his pockets and get hands in front of her-I couldn't see what she was doing with her hands, but I made sure to get a little closer to see that her hands weren't on his chest. I was glad to see that they weren't and that she was just fidgeting with her index fingers. Just like I used to do._

 _Was this bitch trying to be like me?_

 _I got so angry that this bitch was copying off of the things I did just so he could notice her. They both started laughing and I saw him place his hand on her left cheek. Seeing that almost made my heart jump out of my chest. I watched as they both stared into each other's eyes and the ache in my heart deepened._

 _No Naruto, don't do it._

 _Oh, but he did. He leaned forward and she did the same. They were so close to kissing each other and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see who this bitch was and give her a piece of my mind._

 _Quickly running over to them to break up the almost kiss. I placed my hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face me and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets._

 _This girl was me..._

* * *

I gasped as I rose up in a sitting position. I was sweating so hard on my forehead and chest. I glanced over to the clock on my computer desk. _2:46 am._

I had a dream about him. _Why?_

I had no idea why he was in my mind. _Maybe it was because I felt guilty for what I said to him yesterday._ Nodding to myself that that was the answer, I turned my pillow over on the dry side-taking off my damp shirt and throwing it over to where I thought my laundry basket was, only to hear it hit the ground. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and plopped my head back down onto the pillow. The knot on the back of my head started to throb again and I knew a headache was going to come. Sure enough it did and I cursed at myself for jinxing it.

I couldn't go back to sleep and my head was beating so hard due to the headache. I put my fingers to my temples as I closed my eyes. Trying not to think about the pain in my head that felt like it was beating against my skull. I stopped thinking about the pain as my mind wandered to the thoughts of Naruto. I don't know why he was stuck in my thoughts and was in my dream. The record of dreaming of my mother every night has been broken and that was very rare.

"Why are you in my thoughts?" I said to myself. Maybe I needed to go see him. I needed to do something in order for him to be gone for good. But, I just couldn't think of anything that I could do to hurt him. _Why did I want to hurt him?_ I had no idea, but I knew I had to so I wouldn't have any dreams or thoughts about him anymore.

* * *

 **NH18: I'm completely blank so bear with me and be patient with me so that I'll have more ideas for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Hinata is changing isn't she!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the ceiling-waiting for the time to move a little faster. I was sorta scared because I knew that I wanted to confront Naruto-more like I had to. I don't know why he was in my thoughts and in my dream, but I knew one day, that was going to end.

I reminisced about the dream I had earlier and couldn't stop the blush that crept onto my face.

 _Why was I blushing?_

I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything other than Naruto, but I just couldn't get him out of my thoughts. I know I didn't like him, but I don't understand why I was thinking about him. Maybe because of what he did for me yesterday. Maybe I was still in shock about that.

I tried telling myself that that was the answer but, there was something in me telling me that wasn't it, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I winced at the beating of my head-the headache getting worse. I was so proud of myself for defending myself. Usually I'd give up, but I felt so strong. I took a look at my clock and it read _4:16_ _am_. Time was going by so slow and my headache was going so fast. I sat up and gently touched the knot on the back of my head. It felt like it was pulsing and it was extremely painful.

I sighed and removed the velvet sheets off my body-turning so that my feet dangled off the bed. My stomach was growling that it could be heard miles away. Letting my feet hit the soft carpet-I felt for my slippers which were spread underneath my bed. I was too lazy to bend down to get them, so I took a pair of fuzzy socks out of my drawer and put them on.

Unlocking my door, I quickly-but quietly-walked down the hall. The tiles beneath me would creak and I hoped that it wouldn't be heard by my sister. I wouldn't want her questioning me about my battered face. Brushing my sister out of my thoughts, I braced myself for the next part.

 _The stairs._

I debated if I should quickly run down them or walk down slowly. The sound of my growling stomach made me run down them. I let out a relieved sigh. I knew my father's room was down here, so I was very careful on where I walked. The sun has yet to rise, so it was a bit dark out. I finally made it over to the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge. I squinted at the bright light-trying to get used to it as I took the gallon of milk out.

Setting the milk on the counter, I went onto my tiptoes to reach for the box of cereal. Finally grabbing it, I set it on the counter next to the milk and turned around to grab a bowl out of the counter and nearly tripped at the sight of my father.

 _Shit_.

I stood there. The fridge wide open. My father sitting at the kitchen table with something in his hand.

 _Was he sitting here the whole time?_

I felt a bit embarrassed about my father sitting here at the kitchen table while I was sneakily trying to make me something to eat.

"Good morning father," my voice sounded shaky as I forced a smile on my lips. Not that he could see it anyway due to his eyes being focused on something in his hands. I wanted to know what he was holding.

"You don't have to sneak to eat," he said. "You're damn near a toothpick. Eat a real meal." He wiped his face-his eyes never meeting mine.

 _Why did he have to be so cold?_

"Why don't you cook me a meal then, father?"

 _Did I really just say that?_

I wished to take what I said back, but that was never going to happen. He looked up at me. His forehead scrunched in anger.

"What did you just say to me?"

I couldn't speak. I was frozen.

He got up from his seat and set what he was holding onto the kitchen table. I gulped as he started to walk towards me. The light in kitchen became brighter as the sun came up. I braced myself for what was to come-I knew I would deserve it.

He closed the fridge and was standing in front of me. I kept a straight face-not wanting to show any type of fear. To my surprise he hugged me.

 _Is this real?_

I could've broken my lids by how wide my eyes were.

"That's the first time you stood up for yourself."

My eyes relaxed as I hesitantly raised my arms to hug him back. My father wasn't a bad guy after all.

"I don't know what happened to you Hinata, you changed."

 _I did?_

He was lightly shaking and I thought that maybe he was cold. Until I heard his sobs.

 _He's crying?_

I kept hearing him say _"what happened to my little girl?"_ I didn't understand what that meant. I didn't feel as if I changed.

I felt his hand go into my hair and I winced. He jerked back-removing himself from the hug we shared-and wiped his face. He felt the knot on the back of my head and his eyes widened at me. As if he was questioning me.

 _Dammit_.

My mouth made movements to speak, but nothing came out. I saw him look at my bruised lip-which was swollen.

 _Right when I was enjoying this moment._

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"

Once again, my mouth made movements, but not a word came out of it. My father was like a human lie detector-always looking deep into your soul to see if you were being dishonest.

He folded his arms across his chest-waiting for a reply. Whenever he did that, there was no escape. He could stand there for hours as if it were a Mexican Standoff.

The birds outside began to sing and the sound of the neighbors dog started to bark. I don't remember the neighbors ever having a dog. They must've bought one. My father still stood there waiting-his angry expression never leaving his face. His raised his right brow at me and started to tap his right foot-signaling that he was getting impatient. I felt like a little girl all over again.

"Father!" I heard my sister say as she ran to hug him. I mentally thanked her for breaking up the awkwardness between me and my father. I saw him smile at her and hug her back.

"Today is Halloween!" She said cheerfully. He nodded at her and gave me a look as if to say this isn't over, then walked Hanabi over to the kitchen table. She sat down and was swinging her feet back and forth.

She hasn't even spoken to me and I felt my heart ache at that. It's like I didn't exist to my sister. She was old enough to understand what was going on around her. She picked up the item that my father had put down on the table earlier and the smile that was planted on her face turned into a frown.

My father seen this, and immediately took the item out of her hands and hid it behind his back. He knelt down and started saying comforting words to her. I squinted to get a look at the item behind him and noticed it was a picture.

 _Of my mother._

I stopped squinting and my face twisted into sadness as well.

 _He was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her picture that whole time?_

I felt bad. My father was the way he was because he was hurting, and I wasn't making it no better. Hanabi was a happy girl. Hey happiness made him happy. I was a sad girl. And my sadness made him... I wasn't sure what it was. To me, my sadness made him angry, but after experiencing that hug and him crying onto my shoulder, it made me confused.

 _Was I hurting him?_

I don't want to hurt my father. I wasn't trying to at least. But, it's so hard for me to be happy.

I took a step back, slowly backing out of the kitchen. Hanabi wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at my father. She gave him a big hug and he returned it. It made me think that maybe it would be better if I wasn't here-if I just kill myself right now, so they could be a little happy family.

I turned around and made my way upstairs. I wasn't sure what time it was but, the Trick or Treater's were going to start going door to door soon. I heard little footsteps running up the stairs.

"Big sister?"

I turned around to see my sister fidgeting with her toes-an act she did when she was nervous about something.

 _What was she nervous about?_ I felt sad that my sister would be nervous to talk to me.

"Do you mind taking me trick or treating?"

 _She wanted me to take her?_

Usually she would go with her friends. I was taken aback by that. I didn't know how to feel.

 _My sister wanted me around her?_

"I would love to, Hanabi."

Her face lit up and ran to hug me. I was surprised by the sudden contact, but it reminded me how she used to hug me when she was a toddler. I hesitated at first, but I really missed my sister's presence. I hugged her back-a little too tight as she kept poking me-letting me know she couldn't breathe.

I let go and forced a smile onto my face-hiding my embarrassment. She laughed as she skipped to her room. _Why did I do that?_

Smacking myself on the forehead, I turned back to the direction of my room and walked inside-taking my fuzzy socks off and throwing them across my room. I huffed as I made my way over to the bathroom-quickly glancing over to the clock.

 _11:56 am_.

I couldn't believe it was going to be twelve o'clock already and I still haven't eaten a damn thing. I ran my hands through my bangs and went over to my mirror. I looked a hot mess and I was broke to even pamper myself.

I opened the medicine cabinet and took some ointment out-closing the cabinet to look at my swollen, busted bottom lip. I winced as I rubbed the ointment on to it. I put the ointment back into the cabinet and started to brush my teeth- the cuts inside my mouth burning.

Spitting out the minty paste, I stared at myself. I looked so much like my mother, it was frightening. Immediately taking my eyes off of myself, I stepped out of the bathroom. I was about to quarantine myself in my bed as I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in."

My door slowly opened as my sister walked in. She was wearing her Tinker Bell costume and had her little princess basket.

"You look so cute Hanabi!" And that was the truth. She looked beyond adorable. She blushed and started fidgeting with her little green slippers she had on. I actually wanted to laugh at her nervousness.

"Thank you big sister," she said softly. "Why aren't you ready?"

I cursed to myself. _How could I forget?_

"Why did you want to go so early?" I asked.

"Because people will be at home at this time. If it gets dark, there will be people wanting to go trick or treating themselves."

She had a point.

"Hanabi, Halloween is more fun in the late evening."

"I know, but I get scared."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her.

"Alright Hanabi," I went over to her and patted her head. She had her hair in a messy bun. At least she tried.

"Wait for me at the front door, I'll be there." I fixed her bun and she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you big sister!" She gave me one last hug and turned to leave, but stopped.

"Big sister?"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind if my friend and his brother come with us, do you?"

I raised my brow at her. I should've known she didn't mean just us two. She put her palms together-in a praying gesture-as her eyes lit up in sparks. I sighed.

"Fine," she let out a _yes_ and hugged me.

"Thank you big sister!"

"Great. I have to deal with three kids." I was not happy about that at all.

"No, you won't," She continued. "My friend is my age and his brother recently turned twenty."

"Twenty?! Hanabi, are you crazy?"

"Yes."

I gave her a seldom look.

"I'm serious. Why couldn't you just go with your friend and his brother?"

"Because, I didn't want to be with two guys and be the only girl, so I told my friend that you'll come with us, so it'll be even."

This girl. I swear. I had to watch out for her.

"Ugh, Hanabi, you're something else."

"I know." she smiled with closed eyes. They then lit up as the bell rang.

"That's them," she said jumping up and down. "Please be ready!" Then she ran out my room and I heard her feet quickly run down the stairs and open the door. I heard a little boys voice then sighed.

I put on my old vampire costume. I didn't want to disappoint my sister by not wearing a costume. Plus, it'll look weird considering I have a busted lip. Grabbing a plastic bag, I made my way downstairs.

 _You've got to be kidding._

"Hey, Hinata!"

"You know my sister?" Hanabi said surprised.

"Yeah, she goes to my school,"

"Big sister," Hanabi said, looking at me. "I didn't know you knew Naruto. You never talk to me anymore." I could see she tried to hide her disappointment.

I nodded at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Hanabi's friend said to me. He was a cute little boy. He was short with brown hair and eyes. I couldn't make out the rest of him because he was dressed as Peter Pan.

"Hi, what's your name?" I needed to at least act like I cared.

"Konohamaru!" He said in a boisterous manner.

I nodded and looked to Naruto. He was looking at me back and I felt hot in the face.

 _Was he staring at me the whole time?_

He was dressed as a fox and he actually looked... _Cute_.

"Let's go already! I want free candy!" My sister yelled as she ran out the door. Her friend followed her and I was left with Naruto.

 _Great_.

"Hinata," he hesitated.

I looked at him and knew he had something on his mind. Yet again, so did I.

"I know you said to stay away from you, but I honestly had no idea that my brothers' friend, was related to you."

"It's fine," and that was the truth. "Your brother is cute."

His face twisted into something I couldn't name and it made me wonder if I said something bad.

"He's not actually my brother," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said. And I really was.

"Don't be. We should get going before we get scolded by them." He smiled and I could tell that it was forced.

He was so different. After I hurt his feelings, he still greeted me in a friendly manner and was able to talk to me, and even apologize to me. I still had to do what I needed to do to keep him away from me.

 _Did I really want that?_

I nodded and he extended his hand-gesturing for me to go out the door first. I did and he followed behind me.

"It's about time!" My sister yelled.

I felt embarrassed that I had wasted her-as well as Konohamaru's time-by talking to Naruto.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said. "You go on ahead, your sister and I will be right behind you two. Don't let us ruin your fun."

My sister smiled and thanked him. She grabbed Konohamaru's hand and they both ran house to house, collecting candy. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Hinata," I stopped looking at my sister and her friend and turned my attention to Naruto. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

"Yes?"

He hesitated.

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I had no idea what came over me."

"It's fine, really."

"No, it isn't. I could tell that I scared you. I never want to ever frighten you."

 _Why was he saying this? Why was I listening? Why did I believe him?_

"It's okay, I accept your apology,"

He smiled.

I smiled back.

 _What. The. Fuck._

 _Did I seriously smile? And mean it?_

"There's something I wanted to say too, Naruto," I had to do this. He needs to be gone for good. He was doing something to me that I just couldn't name.

He stared at me. That smile never leaving his lips. I cursed at myself for even staring at them.

"What is it?" The way his lips moved, I could've died and went to Hell.

 _Yes, Hell._

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His left brow raised at me-confused at how my mouth hung open.

"You okay?"

 _Why did he care?_

"Let's have a good time." I smiled.

 _Dumb ass, Hinata._

His blue orbs lit up and I sort of felt... happy.

 _Happy?_

We started walking and I was extremely nervous. _Should I even trust him?_

I felt like I did.

We went door to door-received compliments of our costumes-a few said we were a cute couple which made us both blush. I was surprised that he didn't even protest.

 _Neither did I_.

We were just enjoying ourselves. We had bags full of candy. I laughed at how he pulled out a second bag and we continued to go to more houses. I blushed on how be gave the bag full of candy to me.

"Because you're sweet." He said as he passed the bag to me.

"Thank you," I don't know why I accepted it, but I did.

It was getting dark and I knew that Hanabi didn't like it when it gets too dark.

"We should go get them, my brother doesn't like it when it gets dark." He said.

"That's funny, my sister said the same thing to me."

"Huh," he said. "That's also funny, because your sister told me she likes Halloween at nighttime."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded.

That sister of mine. I shook my head and he chuckled. I looked at him-to see him looking back at me. I wanted to look away, but something about his eyes, made me keep staring. I expected him to look away, but he didn't.

He licked his lips and I watched. I knew he saw me staring at his lips, but I didn't care. My head cocked to the side on its own. He licked his lips again and I did the same to my own. I looked at his ocean blue eyes.

 _My God. Those eyes..._

He leaned forward and I did the same. I could feel his body heat as he got closer to me.

 _I want this_.

I didn't know why I did but, he had this effect on me that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Our lips were so close to touching, until he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a bad guy,"

 _What?_

"Why you say that?"

"Because you told me to stay away from you, and here I am about to kiss you."

I didn't know what to say. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm doing the best I can to do that Hinata, I really am. It's just something about you."

 _There's something about you, too Naruto..._

He said something after that.

"What did you say?" I had to make sure I heard him clearly.

"I said," he hesitated then spoke. "I said, I think I may be in love with you, Hinata."

* * *

 **NH18: Had to stop here. And this is how my fiance confessed to me, but it was more like-exact quote: "You know I'm in love with you right?" My response you say? It was:**

 **"(his name), I'm going to kick you,"**

 **I was in shock okay! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_What? Wait. Huh? Was I hearing this correctly?_

"How could you-I mean you don't even know-we don't even know each other." And that was the truth.

"How?" He asked. I nodded, still unable to believe this was real. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you." He continued, "You think I don't know you?" He laughed.

 _Why did he laugh? I didn't find this funny at all._

"Your sister told me everything about you and, I am sorry to hear about your mother. That is very hard to deal with."

Words cannot explain how shocked I was.

 _Hanabi told him about me?_

"Was this all a setup?" I asked. I found it ironic how all of a sudden Hanabi wanted me to go trick or treating with her. I believe she set this up.

 _That girl._

He didn't speak and I knew that my prediction was correct. I wanted to be angry, but I was curious as to what Hanabi told him that made him want to talk to me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I didn't speak. I wanted to be mad at him. And Hanabi-for doing such a thing.

"Naruto, please leave me alone," I really needed time to myself. It was dark and all the little kids and their parents were running down the street-going to different houses. Hanabi has yet to return and I cursed at myself for not seeing this sooner.

"I can't do that, Hinata,"

I looked at him. I just couldn't believe that my sisters' plan had almost worked.

 _She is too smart for her own good._

"Yes, you can." How dare he say that?

"I honestly can't. The more I try, the more I tell myself I can't. Let me get to know you Hinata. Let me love you. I'll make you happy."

 _Let him love me? Make me happy?_

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're hurting inside Hinata," he continued. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you loved, especially when you never even got the chance to meet them."

He stared at the ground. _Never got the chance to meet them? What was he talking about?_ For some reason, I actually wanted to know.

"Naruto, I am not sure about this." I really wasn't. I was just not sure if I could trust him. People will tell you what you want to hear just so you could think they are what they say they are. I didn't get that vibe with Naruto like I wanted to. He did seem different.

"You need time to think," he looked up at me, his eyes glittery as if he was on the verge of crying. _Has he really lost someone? Is this an act?_ I searched his eyes for that answer, but I just couldn't find a lie in them.

"No, Naruto," I said. "Please leave me alone for good. You can't love me."

He made a face, as if to say he didn't believe me.

"Let me."

 _Should I?_

My heart was beating so fast against my chest.

"Will you be there?" I asked. I don't know why I did, but I just needed to know.

"Yes,"

"Will you protect me?"

"Always."

 _I cried_.

My tears were a mixture of happiness and sadness. No one has ever seen me cry and I felt like a weakling crying in front of him. My hands were covering my face as I felt a pair of arms grab me. My head planted onto his chest and I removed my hands from my face-lifting them to embrace him. He held me tight and I had no idea why I was feeling so bubbly inside.

I let go of him, pushing away from his strong arms. I looked up at him-his eyes watery.

 _He was crying?_

I was going to ask him why he was, but his lips suddenly crashed onto mine. I was surprised, but the feeling of his lips took that away. I immediately broke the kiss. Not because I wanted to, but because I _had_ to.

He looked at me. A confused expression on his face. He then looked at my lip and his eyes widened. I touched my lip and looked at my finger.

 _Blood?_

 _Shit._

My lip started throbbing and he look horrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"You didn't do this, so don't worry." I really wished I hadn't said that. I should've said that it was a part of my costume.

"Then who did it?"

He just had to ask that.

"I did," I lied. "It's a part of my costume." I forced a smile, hoping that he would believe me. He licked his lips and smacked them-tasting the blood that my lips had planted onto his.

"Hinata, why did you do that to yourself?"

I mentally sighed. I wanted to tell him how I really got this, but I didn't want to see him so angry.

"Hinata," he said. "Don't you ever hurt yourself. Ever."

I nodded-feeling guilty for lying. He gently touched my lip and made a sound as if he were the one that had gotten hurt. Feeling his cool thumb on my lip, I let out a content sigh. I started feeling warm on the inside-the cool air feeling wonderful against my hot cheeks.

His pained expression made me wonder if he was angry at me-or himself. _What did I actually feel towards Naruto?_ I wasn't sure, but I knew I felt something.

He softly pecked my lips with his, then he pulled back to look into my eyes. I could still feel the softness of his lips and stared right back into his blue eyes. Those eyes that I could lose all train of thought in.

"Let me take you home," he said. "You look tired." I was.

I nodded and he held my hand. I blushed but, it immediately went away when I thought about if me and Naruto were an item now.

 _What do I feel towards him?_

I couldn't stop asking myself that question. Every time I sneaked a glance at him, his smile never left his face. He looked so happy. Me on the other hand, I didn't know what is was that I felt. _Was I going with him because I had pity for him?_ That would be very selfish of me. He knew things about me-things I have never told him about because of my sister-and yet I didn't know a thing about him other than that he lost someone in his life too-someone he hasn't even met-whatever that meant.

Finally arriving at my home, I saw my father put candy into the little children's Halloween baskets and watched how the kids jumped up and down in excitement. My father always gave children more than one piece of candy on Halloween-always giving them handfuls. Our eyes met and then it traveled down to my hands-which were still connected with Naruto's. His right brow raised and I got embarrassed.

He disappeared into the house, leaving the door open for me. I wanted to run inside, but I knew that would have been rude. I turned my attention to Naruto-who was still smiling. Seeing him happy made me feel like I had been kicked in the stomach.

"Thank you," I said quietly-not looking into his eyes-but staring at the bright leaves on the ground. He took my chin with his fingers and made me look at him. Kissing my lips, he stared at me-the smile on his face widening.

"Goodnight Hinata, I had a great time,"

I nodded.

"I did too, thanks for the other bag of candy. My sister will probably get jealous."

He laughed and kissed me again.

 _How many times was he going to do that? Was he ever going to stop? Didn't he think it was disgusting because of my swollen lip?_

"I bet she will."

I turned away from him and went to go walk up the steps.

"Hinata," he called after me. I turned around to look into his eyes once again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance. It means the world to me."

The corners of my mouth lifted into a small smile-more apologetic than happy.

"You're welcome," _but did I really mean that?_

I turned around once again, reaching for the doorknob.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I turned around again, looking at him.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, tomorrow."

He walked up to me, giving me a small piece of paper then kissed me-longer this time. He must've wanted me to kiss him back because I never did. I didn't know how.

He broke the kiss and I felt a knife stab through my heart by the look of sadness on his face. I felt so bad, but I have never kissed anyone before.

He walked down the steps and I turned the knob to open the door. Right when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he spoke again.

"Tomorrow, I want you to tell me what really happened to your lip."

When I turned my head to look at him, he was gone.

 _He knew I was lying?_

My heart was pounding again. _How could I tell him?_ I had to come up with a lie-one that he would believe. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh.

"So, how was it?"

I turned around to see my sister-sorting her candy on the dining room table. She had more bags of candy than I did.

"I know it was your idea, Hanabi," I walked over to the dining room-pulling a chair out and sitting down. I emptied out my bags of candy and we began to trade them like we used to do when we were close.

"He really likes you big sister," she passed me a fun sized Snicker and I gave her a Reese's Cup in return.

"What makes you think that?" I really needed to know.

"Well," she started. "When I went over to my friend's house, I saw Naruto there fixing himself a sandwich. He looked like he had a lot on his mind so, me and Konohamaru were pestering him to tell us."

"Go on," I told her as she passed me Gumdrop's.

"He was saying how he saw this beautiful girl walk into his class one day, but was too afraid to talk to her,"

I blushed.

 _Naruto thought I was beautiful?_

She continued. "So, he said he saw something sticking out of her pocket when she sat down, so he grabbed it to use it as a plan to talk to her,"

 _Sticking out of my pocket? Was she positive Naruto was referring to me?_

"What was it?" I asked as I opened up my Snicker and took a bite.

"He said it was a necklace."

I chocked on my Snicker and my sister got up to pat me on the back.

"You okay?" She asked laughing.

I stuck my index finger up-letting her know to give me a minute. I slowly swallowed the small peanuts and wiped the tiny tears that formed in my eyes.

She rubbed my back-still laughing at me.

"It's not funny." I said through coughs.

She laughed her way back to her seat and opened a Tootsie Pop.

"It sort of is." she said as she put the candy into her mouth.

"Then what happened?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I just asked him to describe the girl and knew it was you. That's when Konohamaru and I had a plan to get you two together. Naruto thought the plan was great." She bit the lollipop and set the stick down on the candy wrapper.

"Did father know about this plan?"

"Yup!"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. _My sister was sneaky_.

"I can't believe you Hanabi! You can't just do things like that!"

"I had to, you always seemed so sad and you both had something in common."

"And that is?"

She hesitated and opened up a DumDum Pop.

"Hanabi?"

"Naruto lost his parents when he was born."

I was speechless. _Is that what he meant by losing someone he never even had the chance to meet?_ My heart ached for him and I desperately wanted to see him.

"That's so sad." I said to myself.

Hanabi didn't speak anymore. She got up and gathered all her candy-putting them into her princess basket and running up the stairs. I heard her door close and I stared down at my pile of candy.

 _Because you're sweet._

I felt so bad. Naruto seemed so happy. He lost not one, but both his parents and I lost one and was being so ungrateful.

I gathered all my candy, putting them into my bags. I slowly walked upstairs and heard my sister playing with her candy. I smiled and made my way over to my room.

Stepping inside, I closed my door and threw my candy on my bed. I went over to my bathroom, taking a look at my bruised lip.

 _It healed?_

I was so confused as I touched and licked my lips. I thought that maybe I was imagining things. I left out of my bathroom and started to strip out of my costume. I heard something fall and saw that it was that piece of paper Naruto gave me. Throwing my costume into my laundry basket, I picked the paper up and unfolded it.

 _It was his number._

I smiled without even knowing it and immediately registered his number into my phone, quickly sending him a text.

 **Hi...**

He quickly responded.

 **Who is this?**

I smiled and tapped the letters on my screen, followed by the Enter button.

 **It's Hinata, sorry for not mentioning that.**

 **Don't apologize. You okay?**

 _Why does he always ask that?_

 **Yes I am**.

I clicked Enter and sat the phone on my desk. I started to put on my PJs and heard my phone chime. I picked it up and looked at the message.

 **I'll be over there at 1:30 tomorrow. Please be ready. I want to take you out.**

I didn't know how to respond to that, but I knew if I didn't reply back, he was going to question me-or even call and I didn't want that. Or maybe I did, so that I could hear his voice.

When I didn't reply, my phone vibrated and his number appeared on my screen. I contemplated whether or not I should click the Accept button. When I did, I slowly brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Hinata?"

 _My God. That voice._

I let his voice sink into my mind and closed my eyes. I felt like a total creep.

"You there?"

I snapped out of it and opened my mouth to reply. "Yes, I'm sorry. I think I accidentally muted myself."

"Oh, that's okay. But, you didn't respond to my message and I got worried that something happened to you."

"Why do you always think something is wrong with me?" I sat at the edge of my bed, holding my phone up with my shoulder as I picked with my nails.

"Because your sister said she was worried that you might be hurting yourself."

"She said that?"

"Yeah."

"What else did my sister tell you?"

"She said that you are the most nicest girl that she has ever met and was proud to have a sister like you."

"My sister said that?"

"Mhm."

I could not believe it.

 _My sister said something like that about me?_

We talked on the phone for hours. He told me so much about himself. Most of it was sad and it made be understand why he had a bit of anger issues.

 _I think I like him._

There was no denying it. Naruto made me feel fuzzy and warm on the inside, something I have never felt before in my life.

"You tired?" He asked me. As tired as I was, I didn't want to end the call.

"Yeah, you're tired!" He laughed. I laughed too and told him goodnight.

"Goodnight Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Technically today," I said while yawning.

"Why you say that?"

"It's three in the morning."

"Oh shit, let's get some rest."

I laughed and we disconnected our call. I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I just couldn't go to sleep. I looked forward to our date today.

 _Date_.

I just couldn't believe I was actually going on a date. I told myself to not get too in over my head. I still needed to keep one eye open. I wanted to trust Naruto-more like I do trust him-but I still needed to watch my back.

Smiling to myself, I was finally able to fall asleep.

 _Smiling_.

* * *

The brightness of the sun woke me and I smiled.

 _Today is the day._

I looked over at my clock and it was 9:28 am.

 _Perfect_.

I heard my phone chime and grabbed it. I looked to see that it was Naruto and I couldn't help the smile that eased its way up on my lips.

 **Good morning. Can't wait to see you.**

 **Good morning!**

I didn't know what else to say, so I pressed Enter.

I couldn't wait to see him too, but I didn't want him to know that.

I sat up in bed and stretched. Going over to my bathroom, I stripped out of my PJs and took a quick shower. Before leaving out of the bathroom I took one look at myself in the mirror and almost fainted.

My face was glowing.

I have never seen myself look like this. I almost looked... _perfect_.

I left out of the bathroom, confused on why I looked the way I did. My eyes were shining and the dark bags that were underneath them, weren't there.

I put on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. Not satisfied with the way I was dressed, I put on at least seven different outfits, only to go back to the first outfit. I don't know why I cared about my attire so much.

Putting on my black boots, I grabbed my phone and my jacket and made my way downstairs. I put my jacket on the back of the kitchen chair, setting my phone on the table. _I was so anxious._

It was 10:18 am and I was in the mood for cooking. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them-something I used to do when I was ready to get down to business. I grabbed the milk, eggs, bacon, and sausage out of the fridge, followed by the jug of orange juice and cheese. Next, I went over to the cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix and syrup.

I made the batter using the milk then put it back in the fridge. Grabbing the skillet from underneath the sink, I placed that on the stove and went to go get the spatula out of the drawer. I made the eggs first, putting the cheese I took out of the fridge into them, topping it off with black pepper. Salt was not needed due to me adding the cheese.

Next, I placed the bacon into the pan and put the sausage in there as well. Once they had finished cooking, I placed it in a large plate that was on the table.

I washed the skillet and put it back onto the stove-drying it first because I hated the sound of water hitting the burner. I used the ladle to scoop the batter out of the bowl and started making the pancakes.

 _Perfect_.

I haven't cooked in so long, and I still had it.

Once the batter was all gone, I turned the stove off and grabbed the plate full of pancakes. I turned around and almost dropped the fluffy goodness when I saw my father and sister sitting at the kitchen table. I swallowed the saliva that was being held hostage in my mouth and went to set the plate on the table.

I took the orange juice that was on the counter and set it on the table. I was going to get cups until I was stopped by my father who had his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get the cups," he said then turned to look at my sister who was staring at the plate of bacon and sausages. "Hanabi, put the dishes in the sink, make sure you wash them tonight."

"Yes, father." My sister got up and grabbed the pan, bowl, and the utensils I used to cook breakfast. He looked back at me and smiled.

 _Is this real._

"You go on and sit down Hinata, we'll make the plates." I nodded and went to go sit at my favorite spot. I wanted to be the one to fix the plates for them to make up all those times I had been isolating myself.

I heard my father whisper something to my sister. It sounded like, _"that boy changed her."_

 _They thought Naruto changed me?_

 _Did he really?_

 _I felt like I changed for my damn self._

My father sat a glass of orange juice next to me and my sister made my plate. I stared at the deliciousness that was soon going to be an empty plate of sticky syrup. My father passed my sister her plate then made his own. We sat in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I actually enjoyed this-eating together as a family.

My phone chimed and I reached over to grab it.

 **I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

I had forgotten all about Naruto and our date. I was just enjoying the peaceful dinner I had with my family.

 **Ok, I'll be here waiting :)**

I didn't mean to send that smiley face emoji, but that's how I was feeling at the moment.

 _Happy_.

My sister grabbed mine as well as my father's plate, setting it to one side in the sink as she used the other to fill it with soap and water.

"That was delicious Hinata." my father said with a loud burp. My sister and I laughed and they both looked at me, as if they couldn't believe I actually laughed at something. I didn't even feel any awkwardness, I was surprised I laughed, too.

"I'll be leaving out today father." I told him. He nodded and I gave him a quick hug. Naruto texted me and said that he was outside. I grabbed my jacket from behind the chair and ran to the front door. I unlocked it and laughed at how surprised he looked that I had opened the door so quick.

"You look awesome!" He said.

I blushed. That was one weird compliment.

"Thank you." I finally said.

"You're welcome, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and I yelped.

He took me to the spa then to the nail salon. Then he took me to get my hair done. I didn't expect this day to be all about me, but I was having such a good time.

After the woman sprayed my hair with some spritz for shine, she turned my chair around for me to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was cut into a shoulder length Bob and the bang was so perfectly even. I wasn't sure if I was actually looking at myself in the mirror.

"You like?" The woman asked me. All I could do was give a small nod-afraid to mess up my hair. I turned to look over at Naruto. His eyes could've popped out of their sockets by how wide they were. His mouth was quivering-as if he wanted to speak-but couldn't.

"You like it Naruto?" I said teasing him. I already knew he did by the look on his face. I just wanted to hear him say it. I stood up and he walked over to me, handing the woman the money followed by an enormous tip. She smiled so damn hard, her mouth could've turned into the Joker's.

"I-I think you look very beautiful."

I blushed and walked past him, making sure to brush my hair with my hand for him to get a whiff of the spritz the woman sprayed into my it. As we were making our way out of the salon, Naruto wouldn't stop thanking the woman who did my hair and kept giving her money. I had to grab him and apologize to the woman-not like she cared-then almost dragged him out the shop.

"Sorry," he said.

I shook my head at him and started walking. He kept tumbling over stuff. Something as small as a pebble would make him trip-all because he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

We made our way to a restaurant. One that he claimed to be his favorite. It wasn't all that fancy. It only had six stools in front and a small table to the side.

"Don't you just love the smell of Ichiraku Ramen?" He said to no one in particular.

He gestured for me to sit and I did. He sat next to me and an old man came to assist us.

Naruto ordered six bowls of Gyoza and I just ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Oh yeah Hinata," he said.

"Hm?"

"What really happened to your lip?"

* * *

 **NH18: I'm evil, I know. But, at least I typed another chapter for you guys! Be grateful! I'm so proud of myself-I mean Hinata! Aren't you? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

I thought he had forgotten about that. We were having such a good time, and he just had to ask that question. I didn't answer. In fact, I thought of something better.

"Why did you take my necklace?"

He jumped a little at that question and I knew that I hit a nerve. He chuckled and forced a smile.

"Eh heh," Was all he managed to say.

"Well?" I said amused.

"How did you know that I took it?"

"Hanabi told me."

He scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed look on his face.

"That's not important," he said. "what is important is how your lip was damn near severely damaged."

He was right. Although, what he did was wrong. He had no business going into my pocket and taking my necklace.

"My lip isn't that important. You had no right taking my necklace. You could've approached me without going into my pocket." I didn't mean to sound angry about it, but the more I thought about it, the more angry I got. He was a stranger; and had the audacity to go into my pocket and take the one thing that meant the most to me.

"I'm not all that smart. Sorry about that Hinata." The look on his face made me feel guilty.

"Mhm." Was all I said as I slurped the last bit of noodles in my bowl. He took my bowl and lifted it to drink the juice, letting out an _ah_ as he set the bowl back onto the table.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"How did my lip heal so fast?" I really needed to know how my lip all of a sudden healed. It was just utterly impossible for one's lip to heal in a day as if it wasn't damaged at all.

"I'm supernatural!" He said with a smile.

"I find that really hard to believe. You aren't Michael Myers. Now tell me."

He sighed and ordered another bowl of ramen and Gyoza.

"I thought you heard the stories," he said.

"What stories?"

"About the fox."

My eyes widened and my mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"No way!" I said in a geeky way.

"Yes way!" He said laughing.

"That is so cool!"

We were laughing and eating and I kept yawning. It was so annoying. I didn't want him to think I was yawning at all the stories he was telling me.

"Let me take you home. You look tired." I nodded and got up from the stool. He paid that old man and waved at him as we were walking to my home.

"I had a good time." I said trying to stay awake.

"I did, too." He smiled at me and I returned it.

Finally making it to my home, I reached in my jacket pocket to grab the keys. Unlocking the door, I turned around and was greeted by a set of sky blue eyes.

"Goodnight Hinata, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Naruto, you're such a good friend."

The smile that was on his face disappeared and I was so confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked away from me and walked down the stairs. I didn't understand what was the matter. He kept walking and I ran down the steps to catch up with him.

"What's wrong with you?" I placed my hand on his arm to turn him to face me but, he yanked it back. He turned to look at me-an angry expression planted on his face. That same anger that was present when he broke that boys nose.

"Nothing." He mumbled angrily-his voice deep.

"Then, why are you acting like that?"

"That's not important." He walked away from me-faster this time. I stood there, still confused on why his attitude suddenly changed. I made my way back to my home and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind me.

One thing I hated, was not having answers to problems. It always made me angry when I couldn't figure something out or if I just didn't understand why or how something happened.

 _Why was he angry?_

That was the only question on my mind as I went upstairs to my room-ignoring my sister who was trying to get my attention. I closed my door, removing my clothes and putting on my black and white plaid pajamas.

I sat on my bed, grabbing the bags of candy I had put on my bed yesterday. Randomly taking a piece of candy out of my bag, I opened it without looking at it as I was spacing out-thinking about why Naruto was so angry.

 _Was it the fox?_

That couldn't have been it. From his stories, he told me the fox was a good guy.

 _Then why was he so angry?_

Grabbing another piece of candy, I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text.

 **Are you okay?**

I sat there looking at my screen-waiting for a reply that never came. I hadn't realized how late it was and that I was almost done with the first bag of candy.

 _2:16 am._

He hasn't texted me back in six hours. It wasn't that late when be dropped me off at home. So why hasn't he texted back?

I got up, my stomach feeling queasy as I made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I didn't know why I did that when I could've done it when it was time for me to get ready for school.

I sighed and went over to my bed. Getting in, I was constantly checking my phone, but there was still no reply back from Naruto.

 _Was he angry at me?_

I seriously doubted that. Our night was perfect, so I just couldn't picture myself doing anything wrong to him. I closed my eyes only to open them up again as my alarm went off. Time had gone by so quick, and it was my fault for constantly checking my phone and staring at the ceiling wondering what was wrong with Naruto.

I groaned and sat up in my bed. A knock came from my door and I got up, stretching before I opened it.

"Good morning, Hinata!" My sister said.

"Good morning, Hanabi. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good. Father says come down for breakfast. He wants you to eat before you go off to school."

I nodded and was about to close my door when she suddenly stuck her foot in it.

"What?" I asked.

"How was your date?"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to close my door again, but was stopped.

"What Hanabi?"

"I asked how was your date?"

"Fine. Now go."

"Fine, little miss attitude! And turn that alarm off, its driving me crazy!"

I finally closed my door and went over to turn my alarm off. I checked my phone again and there was still no message from Naruto.

I threw on a pair of black jeans and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my jacket and put on my black boots that stopped at my ankles. I then grabbed my phone, checking my notification bar-which was empty, grabbed my empty book bag and left out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I sighed as I checked my phone one last time before putting it into my pocket.

 _I'll just ask him when I get to school._

Running down the stairs, I saw my father give Hanabi a hug and kiss on the forehead and I walked to the kitchen to see my breakfast on the table, covered by a paper towel. I wasn't really in the mood to eat this morning, but I didn't want my father thinking anything was bothering with me.

I removed the paper towel and smiled at the attempted breakfast that my father prepared. It was just a bagel; spread with strawberry cream cheese with two boiled eggs. It kind of made me laugh at how lame this breakfast was, but at least he tried.

I quickly ate it and made my way over to the front door. My father gave me a small nod and I returned it, closing the door behind me.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I couldn't really focus on where I was going. I was still wondering why Naruto was so angry yesterday that I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said. Looking up, it was that jerk Sasuke who laughed when that boy made that disgusting remark to me.

"Don't worry about it. What's the rush?" He smirked at me and I wanted nothing more to do than to slap the shit out of him.

"That's none of your business."

"Whoa, what is the matter with you?"

"The fact that you laughed at me on Friday."

He laughed and my blood began to boil.

"You're a stupid girl,"

"Excuse me?" Just who did this guy think he was?

"You're stupid," he continued. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at that guy."

"I don't believe you." I said. The anger in my voice rising. "Why would you be laughing at him?"

"Because I knew what Naruto was going to do to him."

I began to relax. Was he serious?

"You know Naruto?" Dumb question. I know.

"Well, yeah. He's my best friend of course. And don't think I have feelings for you. I was messing around with him. I know how he feels about you." He smirked, and the one eye that was visible on his face was closed.

"I didn't think you had feeli-"

"Don't talk to her Sasuke," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Naruto, his face the same as it was yesterday.

 _He was still mad? About what?_

"It's not like that Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I know it isn't. She's a manipulator."

My eyes widened at his words.

 _Manipulator? What is he talking about?_

"Oh." Was all Sasuke said as he moved away from me.

 _What exactly is going on?_

"Naruto," I said. My voice a bit shaky. "What are you tal-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Hinata."

His stare was cold like ice. The eyes I once grew to get lost in, was now becoming something I wanted to never look at.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sasuke started. "but, what exactly did she do?"

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of mine. He was so angry, and I was so very confused as to why he was.

"She'll have you thinking she likes you, only to hurt you in the end."

 _What? He isn't making any sense. What did I do?_

I was too afraid to ask, but mentally thanked Sasuke that he asked for me.

"I'm lost. Did something happen on your guys' date yesterday?"

 _Not that I know of._

"I honestly thought that we were something, you know?" He was talking to himself now. "But then, you just say I'm a friend. I just couldn't believe that."

 _Oh my god. I said that?_

"So, you guys go out, and then she just puts you in the friend zone? Is that what you're saying?"

Naruto shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah." He whispered.

I felt a knife, no a gun, shoot me in the heart. I honestly didn't mean to do that to him.

"Naruto," I said in a calm voice, hoping that would at least let him know I did not intentionally mean to friend zone him as they call it.

"I think it's best you don't speak to him, Hinata." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to turn him away from me. They both starting walking and talked quietly amongst each other.

I was left standing there. Completely hurt for making him think I was playing with his feelings. That isn't me at all. I've never had a boyfriend and I know nothing about relationships. I was just so confused about this whole thing.

The bell had rang and yet, I was still standing in the same spot. Naruto was in most of my classes, and I didn't want to go through with him possibly telling the students about how I'm a person who plays with people's emotions.

"Hinata?"

I jumped and turned around.

"Hi, Mr. Hatake."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to my class?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." My voice was low and shaky. I couldn't get what had happened out of my head.

"Then why are you just standing here?"

"It's complicated."

I could never tell Mr. Hatake's expressions for he always wore a mask over his face as if he were sick.

"Hey, Sakura," he called out to that pink haired girl who was with that blonde chick. They looked as if they were in a hurry to get to class. Why did he call them over?

Her and her friend walked over to us, not one of them made eye contact with me.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake, what's up?" She said with a smile.

"This is Hinata," he said.

 _Why?!_

"Hinata, this is Sakura and her friend Ino."

"Best friend!" Ino chimed in.

"Anyway, she's pretty much new. Mind hanging out with her to make her feel more comfortable?"

The two girls looked at me and I got so nervous. More like embarrassed.

"Sure!" Sakura yelled.

I was in shock. Usually girls are catty and stuck up, but she was actually willing to let me hang out with her and her friend?

"Thanks Sakura, I knew that I could always count on my number one student." He said with a wink.

"I thought I was your number one student!" Ino yelled.

Man, these girls really loved to yell. I'm not sure if I would even get used to that.

"You both are, now, off to class."

"You, too, Mr. Late!" Ino said as her and Sakura started walking. She suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Aren't you coming Hinata?"

"Oh!" I said surprised.

She chuckled and waited till I was next to her to start walking again.

That was embarrassing. To just stand there and hardly speak. I was just still nervous because I have first period with Naruto. I guess it was good that Mr. Hatake introduced me to these girls. Now, I wouldn't be too focused on Naruto.

As we entered the class, all I could hear was the thumping of my heart. Looking over at where Naruto was, he wasn't at his usually spot that was next to my seat. He sat at the further end of the class with Sasuke and a few other guys. He was conversing with that Kiba guy and that other guy Kiba claimed liked me. Next to him was a boy with a weird haircut and freakishly bushy eyebrows. He was talking with some guy who had his head on the desk. I couldn't see his face but his hair was in a hurry ponytail and was very spiky.

"You okay?"

I jumped a little and turned my attention to the pink haired girl. Concern filled her emerald eyes, and it made me like her a bit.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just wondering where we were going to sit." I lied.

"I kept telling you to come over here, but you seemed to be looking over there." She pointed to the direction I had my attention on earlier and I mentally cursed at her for that. Albeit she didn't know, I still was a bit mad that she did that.

"Did you prefer to sit over there or something?"

I mentally let out a relieved sigh that she put her hand back to her side and the boys didn't see her point in their direction.

I shook my head no and she walked to where her friend Ino was sitting. I followed and sat down next to her.

It was so awkward. We were so quiet while the rest of the class were conversing and doing their assignment.

Once Ino began to start a conversation, I found myself distracted and not paying attention to the two girls conversing because I was too busy looking over to where Naruto was sitting. His fingers were intertwined with each other and was rested under his chin. His right foot kept shaking and at times, I would see the corner of his eye look in this direction.

I could tell that he was still angry at me for yesterday. Not once did he smile or laugh at the jokes being told by that bushy browed boy.

I sighed and turned to see that Ino and Sakura were smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. My face was red and I was so embarrassed that I have been caught.

 _How long was I staring?_

"We were trying to talk to you, but it seemed you were too busy staring at the guys." Ino said.

"Yeah, is there one of them that you like? It can't be Sasuke, because he's mine!" Sakura replied with a laugh. I could tell she was serious because her laugh was forced.

"No, it's nothing." I lied.

"Oh, c'mon Hinata, you were staring over there for about six minutes."

"Oh, Ino, it was more than that!" Both the girls laughed quietly and my face started to heat up in embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ino said. "It's what girls do. Now, which one are you crushing on?"

"It's complicated." I said. Sadness crept onto my face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. My eyes not meeting hers.

"You all have ten minutes to finish the assignment until the class is over " Mr. Hatake said.

I heard Ino and Sakura curse under their breath. The hand that she had on my shoulder quickly jerked away to pick up the pen that was on her desk to start jotting down answers.

I wasn't sure when this assignment was even passed out, but I knew I needed to get it done or Mr. Hatake would want to see me after class.

Looking down at the paper, I didn't know a single answer to the questions. I watched how Sakura was the first one to flip over her paper to answer the questions that were on the back.

"Aren't you going to do the assignment Hinata?" I looked up to meet Ino, who was halfway done with the front side.

"I, um," I didn't even know what to say.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked as she sat the pen down on her desk and wiped at her paper as if there were crumbs on it.

I slowly shook my head yes.

"Next time, just say so instead of wasting time." She smiled at me and scooted a little closer to me as she bended her head down a little to look at my paper-going over the problems, making them easier for me to understand.

"You should become a teacher Sakura-san," I don't know where that came from, but I needed to at least come out of my shell and talk. This girl was extremely smart and deserved to be complimented.

"Aw, thanks Hinata! But, I want to become a Registered Nurse. Although, I do appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome. You'll make a wonderful nurse."

She smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ino half yelled, jokingly.

"You look more of the model type Ino-san."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and I could tell that she has never been told that before.

"Wow, I thought maybe a person who worked as a manager in a store, but a model isn't bad. Thanks."

I nodded at her and wrote down the last answer to my assignment.

"Alright, time is up. Hand them in you gremlins." The class laughed and got up to put their assignments in the bin at Mr. Hatake's desk.

The bell rung and they all started for the door. I waited till everyone left, so that I could be the last person to hand my assignment in.

"You sure you just want us to go on ahead?" Ino asked me as she handed me a small piece of paper. Sakura did the same.

"Yes, I want Mr. Hatake to see that I handed in my work this time." That was a lie.

"Well, okay, see you around." Sakura said, opening the classroom door and walked out. Ino followed.

I put the small pieces of paper in my pocket, making a mental note to look at it later.

Making my way to Mr. Hatake's desk, I put my work in his bin, feeling confident that I aced it.

"Well, well, look who finally did their work. I'm proud of you Hinata. I knew it was a good idea to introduce you to Sakura. She's one of my best students."

I nodded. "Thank you for that. She's very nice and helpful."

"Indeed she is." I couldn't tell if he smiled or not. That damn mask was getting on my nerves.

"Um, Mr. Hatake?" I said.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

"I wanted to ask you about the dormitory."

He right brow lifted. That was the only expression I could make out.

I continued. "And if you could maybe put me in one with Sakura and Ino?"

* * *

 **NH18: I'm stopping here. Sorry I've took so long. I'm adjusting to being a first time mom, so I can't really focus on this story and a two month old. That just won't work out lol. Also, this story might be discontinued, so I might not work on it anymore. Sorry to disappoint many of you. But, I said MIGHT! Ehem, thanks for reading and I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that Hinata can make things right with her man.**

 **P.S. I still haven't received my laptop. Guess I'll have to report it as theft :DD**

 **P.S.S. As most of you all know, I don't go over my work. So, if there are any errors, you'll just have to deal with it. I'm sure you know what I'm trying to say in my chapters. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**NH18: I've decided to continue this story! For now anyway...I might change my mind. But, I decided to continue it because it wouldn't be fair to leave y'all hanging like this. Another reason is because of the positive reviews. You guys have no idea how much it puts a smile on my face and seeing that this is the most followers I've ever had! 10 more and it'll be 100 follows! I love you all so much! Ehem, sorry. Let me quit rambling. I limit the use of A/N as you all can tell because I just go straight to the story!**

* * *

I still couldn't tell his expression, but seeing his half lidded eyes told me that maybe he was smiling. But, that was just a guess.

"It's about time you've asked," He took the stacks of paper out of her bin and turned it over to the opposite side. I had wished that my paper would have been graded first and not last. It was too late for that.

"But, I'm afraid I can't do that, Hinata." Not looking up at me, he got out a red pen and started to grade the papers, putting big X's on the incorrect answers, leaving the correct answers blank. Whoever did that assignment did a terrible job. That person received a big F in the middle of the paper, followed by a circle and a small message that I couldn't read.

"Why not?" I don't know why I was trying to be nosy, but I found it sort of amusing that that person had only gotten three questions out of forty five correct. It was as if that person didn't put in any effort at all.

"Because only two people are allowed in each dorm. I can't put you in a dorm with Sakura and Ino."

"Then put me in one with just Sakura." I squinted my eyes at the little note Mr. Hatake left on the paper.

Naruto, I know you can do better than this. If you need tutoring, I'm here everyday after school.

That was Naruto's paper? I kind of wished that I hadn't been so nosy to find out who failed so horrendously. I'm no good myself. I had to literally get help from two people. So pitiful of me.

"Hinata, I can't just put you in a dorm with Sakura," placing the paper in the opposite side of the bin that the assignment was in, he graded the other which to his surprise, he didn't have to do much because that person aced it.

Finally speaking, I said, "Why not?" He sighed and put the pen down. Standing up, he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face the Smart Board.

"Because," he said nonchalantly. "She's paired with Ino." Turning around to face me, I tried not to show how his nonchalant manner infuriated me. It seemed like he was annoyed that I kept asking him this question. "I would have to put you in one by yourself."

"That's fine." I said, not showing my anger.

"I am going to have to work in it Hinata, but in the meantime, my next class will be coming in. You should head to your next class as well. The least I can do is put you in a dorm next to Sakura and Ino."

My eyes lit up, but I showed no emotion.

"Thank you Mr. Hatake. I'm sorry if I annoyed you.

"Annoyed me?" He asked in disbelief. Chuckling he said, "You could never annoy me Hinata. I'm glad that you're finally able to come to talk to me. Just that I would have preferred if you had came to talk to me after school was over. This is usually the time I, uh, well, you don't need to know that."

Lifting a brow, I thought about what he usually does at this hour. Not wanting to push the thought any further, I shrugged my shoulders and thanked him.

"It's nothing. Remember, you can always talk to me Hinata. Please don't push the ones that want to help you. When the time comes when you really want help, it'll be too late."

I nodded and left out the classroom. I stood there, taking in what he had told me. I thought about if I had continued to push him away, I probably wouldn't have gotten any help if I really wanted it. He could've pushed me away and I would have gotten a taste of my own medicine.

I was about to walk away from his class until I heard something I wished I never had heard.

"Now that she's gone, I still have a few more minutes of my free time to catch up on my porn."

Putting a hand over my mouth, I quickly ran away from his classroom. That's probably what he didn't want to tell me. I'm glad be didn't, but I'm upset that I had found out unintentionally. Still running, I was still replaying what Mr. Hatake said in my head that I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" My quiet voice half yelled. I looked up to see a much taller figure than Naruto.

"It wasn't your fault. You aren't hurt, are you?" He said. His voice was a little deeper than Naruto's, but not as deep as Sasuke's. Maybe in the middle. His eyes were half closed, but I couldn't tell what his eyes looked like because they seemed to be pitched black; hollow even. It was a bit scary, but hearing his voice eased the fear that had came within me. His hair was swopped to each side, even on his forehead. It made me wonder if that was his hair color or if it was dyed, but it did match his pale complexion.

 _White._

Everything was just white. His hair, his skin. I thought that maybe he was sick, but, he didn't seem like it. I squinted to get a better look.

 _Blue?_

I was confused if his hair was a light blue or just pain white.

"I'm not hurt. Are you?" I couldn't really focus on my words. This man was just elegant.

"No, you're very soft."

I blushed and tried to look him in his hollow eyes, only to constantly stare at other objects.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Hinata." My voice cracked and I kept trying to clear it quietly.

"So beautiful."

If I had told you that I blushed so damn hard that I caught in fire, that would be a BIG understatement.

"Thank you. I've been told my name was nice."

"I didn't say it was nice. I said it was beautiful. Just like you." He smiled softly at me and I silently took a deep breath.

"I'm flattered."

"I didn't tell you my name," he said to himself, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. "Where are my manners? A beautiful girl bumps into me and I forget to tell her my name."

I giggled.

"And she has such a cute giggle."

I laughed.

"Her laugh is just as cute. Just like her smile."

I didn't even know I was smiling.

"You still haven't told me your name stranger." I joked.

"Oh!" He playfully smacked his forehead. "Silly me."

I giggled again.

"My name is Toneri. It is such a pleasure to meet you Hinata."

Smiling, I said, "It is such a pleasure to meet you as well, Toneri." I playfully bowed before him, pretending I wore a dress as I lifted the right hem of it, poking my pinky out. He laughed and so did I.

"Here," he said as he handed me a small piece of paper, similar to the one Sakura and Ino gave me. "I would really appreciate it if I heard back from you." Whatever that meant, I happily took her paper and put it in my pocket.

"You most definitely will."

"Really? Thank you. You have no idea how much you've made me happy Hinata."

I smiled as he started to walk to class. My smile quickly faded as my eyes made contact with Naruto.

 _Oh. My... **Fuck!**_

The angry look he had on his face yesterday, could not compare to the furious look he had on his face right now.

 _How long was he standing right there? Was he watching us the whole time?_

I didn't understand why Naruto was so angry in the first place. I mean, yeah I had called him a friend, but at the same time, who said we were a couple? I did feel a sting in my heart. I could only imagine the pain he felt on how open I was with Toneri. I did seem like a fake bitch, considering I wasn't so outspoken with Naruto. It wasn't my fault. There was just something about Toneri. I'm not sure what it was. I wouldn't say they were the same, but maybe there was something about Toneri that I liked.

I couldn't name it.

 _His smile? Too vague._

 _His hair? Nah, too simple._

 _His compliments? Really Hinata?_

I just didn't know. But then again, I had to ask myself what I liked about Naruto, and was surprised on how quick I was to answer it.

The fact that Naruto seemed to be himself around me and everyone else. How he was so quick to defend me and walk me home. The fact that, he seemed to watch over me.

 _Was I maybe. In love. With. Naruto?_

I wasn't sure, but seeing how quick Toneri was to walk away from me and how he didn't seem to be like himself. He just easily flirted with me as if he did it quite often. I felt so guilty. I was slowly hurting Naruto and what I just did probably made it seem like I didn't care about what we used to do. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and his face soften up as it looked as if he was about to cry. I didn't want that.

Seeing he was alone, I ran to him and tripped. Laughs could be heard throughout the halls. I cursed at myself, feeling so embarrassed. Naruto turned around and looked at me. Amusement never reached his eyes. I was shocked that he never laughed. Shocked that he offered his hand to me. I thought it was a joke, but seeing that he patiently waited for me to take it, let me know that Naruto wasn't a bad guy. Taking his hand, my eyes never left his. Although, that pained expression he had on his face was still present. I stood up, my eyes never leaving his. The laughs that were once present, immediately died down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm not that type of guy Hinata. I wouldn't just treat you like shit because we got off on bad terms."

"I thought you hated me." I literally felt like crying. I thought Naruto would think that I was a whore or something.

"I could never hate the girl I love so much. Even if that girl doesn't feel the same way about me." With that, he let go of my hand and turned around, slowly walking away from me. I wanted to walk next to him and hold his hand.

 _I do love you Naruto._

* * *

 **NH18: Going to stop here. Was it a good idea to have Toneri in this story? What's a story without a little drama, right? Sorry for making this one so short. I didn't know what else to add. Thanks for reading and review! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**NH18: I'm glad I got y'all railed up. Mission complete. If y'all think this story has enough or too much drama, try reading the romance novel called Bully by Penelope Douglas. That book was just...woo! But, if you all can't handle my story, you don't have to read it. Silly butts! Anyway, I'll DEFINITELY make this story better. This is the second to last chapter, then the epilogue. Also, I was thinking about making a sequel to this called White Lotus. It would be about Naruto's POV. Tell me what you would think about that. **

* * *

_I confessed_.

I did love Naruto. It took me a while to figure it out. I wouldn't even be feeling the way that I've been feeling lately if it wasn't for him. Never paying attention in class, always wondering what he was doing-what he was thinking. This time I was just staring at his back as he walked away from me.

 _Come back Naruto. Please_.

Once the bell rang, I didn't see him anymore. He disappeared into one of the classrooms. I couldn't think right now. I had forgot what class I had next. Only option was the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and there were a lot of girls in here. Some putting on makeup, a few just staring in the mirror chitchatting, and most of them were just standing around looking on their phone. I just really wanted to go into my favorite stall and lock myself in.

Once they noticed me, it had gotten so quiet, all you could hear was the sound of the brush that was being used on one of the girls' hair. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at one of the girls. Who knows what might happen if I did. Knowing that my favorite stall was unoccupied, I stepped in and locked the door. Letting out a relieved sigh. My heart was beating so hard against my chest. I set some toilet paper on the seat, pulled my pants down, and sat. That was now the only thing that could be heard in the bathroom.

 _Me urinating_.

It was kind of gross and plain weird. I guess the sound of that grossed them out as well. I heard a few mumbling and they all left the bathroom. I took a deep breath and let it out-putting my head on the wall behind me.

 _Get yourself together Hinata._

I really did need to get myself together. What I'm doing now, is just downright vexatious. I'm causing so many problems. And it's not even in purpose! I started to think about Naruto. What was I going to do? I really needed to talk to him. I just simply can't let it end like this.

Wiping myself, I got up and flushed the toilet. Pulling up my pants, I heard something might drop and looked down to see three pieces of paper. I thought about where they had came from and thought that they were possibly just scratch paper that I had forgotten to throw out, until I opened them.

 _Numbers?_

They were numbers. Numbers that Ino and Sakura passed to me this morning. The other was Toneri's. I balled that one up and threw it in the toilet-flushing it. I didn't like Toneri. I was being so vacuous earlier, that it caused more drama to emerge. There was enough drama as is, and I had made it worse.

I took my phone out of my pocket and registered Sakura and Ino's numbers. Sending them a quick text that it was me. They replied back instantly with an ok and it made me smile a little. It was almost lunchtime, and I debated if I should go or not. My stomach was telling me heart and my mind yes, but the mind and heart kept telling my stomach no. The only one who had won, was my stomach, for the bell had rung and students could be heard in the hallway. A few girls came into the bathroom.

 _Another class missed._

I unlocked the stall and stepped out. Feeling the eyes of the girls on me, I ignored the stares-going over to quickly wash my hands. Whispers could be heard throughout the bathroom, but I immediately left out before I tried to listen to what they were saying.

The hallway was slowly clearing up as the students made their way to the lunchroom. I followed, but kept thinking about if I should go in there. I stopped in front of the lunchroom, and turned around and walked away. I then turned right back around to go to the lunch line, only to change my mind and walk away from the lunchroom. I started to head back towards the bathroom, until I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hinata?"

 _Naruto... That's Naruto's voice_.

I could feel excitement rise within my body. My bones. My entire soul. I thought that maybe this would finally be my chance to make things right with Naruto. But once I turned around, I felt like I just went through being stabbed repeatedly.

"Um, are you okay?" The girl next to Naruto asked me.

 _Why was she talking to me? Who is she?_

"She's fine, let's just go back to lunch. I'm starving." Naruto said.

"I want to hear her say that," looking at me, she spoke again. "Are you maybe lost? I noticed you going back and forth."

I shook my head.

 _How could she have noticed me unless she was purposely looking at me. Who the fuck was this bitch_.

"Oh, well, why don't you come join us for lunch?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You heard me. Why can't she join us?"

"It's complicated, Shion."

"How complicated?"

While they were conversing, I couldn't stop studying this broad. She looked weird as hell. Who was she anyway? Was she his sister? His friend? His girlfriend? I shuddered at the thought of this...this...whatever it was; being his girlfriend. I'm not sure why I cared so much. I felt so weird inside. Envious maybe? I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," I said, breaking them out of their playful argument. "I was actually on my way to the bathroom."

"Oh," the light blonde haired girl said. "I'll go with you."

 _Did she think I was cool with her? I didn't like her. Not. One. Bit._

"No!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

She had this look of shock on her face, as well as Naruto. I was so embarrassed right now.

"No matter," she said. "I'm going anyway. I haven't used it all day! I'll be back Naru."

 _Naru? That's a hideous nickname_.

Once she was gone, Naruto and I stood there. It was very awkward.

"Well, I better get going."

"Wait!" I half yelled. I felt that this was finally my chance. He stood there. Waiting for me to speak.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"That girl," I started. That wasn't what I really wanted to say, but I guess my curiosity had got the best of me. "Who is she?"

"Huh? Oh! That's just Shion."

I waited.

That was it? Just Shion?

"Wha-uh no, I meant, who is she?"

"She's, Shion?" He said it questionably.

He really didn't get what I was trying to say. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I asked the question again, but worded it differently. "Naruto, I'm asking who she it to you."

"Why?"

 _He was working my nerves right now!_

"I just want to know."

"I don't think it's any of your business Hinata."

 _He was absolutely right._

"Naruto, please." My voice started to shake. I really wanted to know.

He only stared at me. Looking through me.

"Who is Toneri to you, Hinata?"

"No one." I answered quickly.

"I don't believe you."

"Please believe me. He's no one to me."

"You were laughing and smiling with him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"He gave you a piece of paper. My guess is that it was his number?"

"I threw it away, Naruto. Well, technically I flushed it down the toilet." I said that last part quietly.

"Hinata, I'm going to lunch now."

"Naruto, please wait." I said desperately.

"What is it?"

Nows my chance.

"Naruto I'm-"

"Back!" Shion yelled. "You're still here?" She asked me.

 _Yes, bitch I am. Is it a problem?_

"So, you've decided to eat lunch with us?"

Oh.

"No, I was actually trying to talk to Naruto."

"Why?" She asked.

 _Because he's mine bitch!_

"Because I wanted tell him something."

"Oh," She looked at Naruto, who was looking at me. "Well, go on ahead."

"Alone." I said

"Alone?" She asked. "That's all you wanted to tell him?"

 _Dumb ass._

"No, I wanted to talk to him alone."

"Oh. I don't think I'd like that."

 _Like I care what you'd like_.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say it now while I'm standing here."

"Shion," Naruto finally spoke. "It's alright. You go on ahead and eat."

She gave him an are you sure look and he nodded. Hesitantly she walked her way to the lunchroom.

"You were saying?"

I snapped out of looking at her ass entering the lunchroom, and returned my attention to Naruto. No expression on his face.

I was afraid this time. I didn't want to screw this up.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because, I'm so confused, okay?" I wiped at my tears which were pouring down nonstop. "I never m-meant to hurt you N-N-Naruto." My cries caused me to stutter. It sounded so horrible and I thought I was going to get laughed at by him. "It's just s-so hard for me. From l-losing my mother, then being d-depressed, to almost g-getting raped, I ju-"

"What?" He asked. His teeth were clenched when he said it. Anger filled his eyes. "Almost getting raped? Is that why your lip was bruised?"

I didn't speak. In fact, I didn't even mean to confess that part. It just came out.

"Who did it?"

"P-Promise you won't do anything to him?"

"No. Tell me, so I could beat his ass."

"You already broke his nose, don't you think that's enough?" Dammit Hinata, just stop talking!

"HIM?!" He was so loud, everyone turned to look at us. He seemed to sense it and grabbed my arm to lead us somewhere privately. "Why didn't you tell me?" A single tear escaped his right eye.

"We barely knew each other. I had told you to stay away from me and I didn't tell anyone to be honest. I took care of it."

"How?" The other tear came from his left eye. I hesitantly lifted my hand and used my thumb to wipe it away. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to place it on top of mine-savouring the feel of my hand on his face.

"I finished the job you started." I said quietly.

"How?" He whispered. Eyes still closed.

"I made his nose fly off."

His eyes immediately opened and he stared at me with eyes wide open.

I quietly laughed at his expression.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say."

"Don't speak at all. Just listen."

He nodded.

"Naruto, I never meant to call you a friend. I really did consider us more than that. But seeing how angry you were, I thought you hated me."

"Never." He said.

"Let me finish." I gripped his cheek.

"I was so upset that you never returned my text that day. I thought that maybe I could ask you the next day, but you just were still angry, and I was still confused. Once you had called me a manipulator and explained why, I was in shock. I didn't even know I had called you a friend. I wanted to explain myself, but Sasuke said that it was best I didn't talk to you. I tried to forget about you, but it was hard. I couldn't focus, for I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." I started crying again. I've never expressed how I felt towards anyone.

"I tried getting a dormitory, thinking that if I wasn't at home, you would know that I moved on. So, I accidentally bumped into Toneri, and pretended to like the things he was saying, to hopefully get you out of my head. Then once I saw you and saw the look on your face, I became guilty. I wanted to talk to you, and got shocked that you helped me up from tripping on the ground. I felt less embarrassed and thought that maybe you liked me just a little. I was just left staring at your back."

"Hinata," he started.

"Let me finish!"

He slowly nodded.

"I wanted to try again, but I seen you with that girl and I felt something inside of me cringe. I thought that it was maybe my hunger, but later realized that it was jealousy. I was so jealous. Very jealous."

"It's okay Hinata, I-"

"I'm not finished."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't want you to ever apologize to me about all of this. This is all my fault. All of this could've been avoided. I felt like-no, I feel like you've changed me Naruto."

I sighed. "Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"I guess,- no I know, that what I'm saying is... I love you."

His expression looked like a mixture of happiness and sadness. I couldn't really tell other than I felt so much better to let it all out.

"I know that you probably already have a girlfriend, but I-"

He took my hand from his face and hugged me. I was in shock.

"Sister," he said. "That girl is just my play sister."

I was relieved. I actually thought that girl was his girlfriend.

"I could never move on without you." He confessed.

"Never."

I brought my arms up and placed them around his neck, hugging him tighter. He tightened his grip around my waist and I suddenly became hot.

 _Down there._

I've never had this feeling before. Everything down there started to tingle. It was the most weirdest feeling I've ever had.

We broke the hug and just stared at each other. Lavender on sky blue. The perfect mix.

I then leaned forward, staring at the lips that were on mines before. He did the same. Lips that were once cold, became warm when he put his on mine. I broke it and he stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?"

"That was the shortest kiss ever."

"I don't know how to kiss. Nevertheless, make out."

"Just go with the flow."

And just like that his mouth was in mine again. But this time, he was moving them up and down, as if he was chewing gum. I did the same and fire seemed to have been ignited on me. His lips were just so soft. So warm. This kiss felt so much better than what I did. It was so **hot**.

Just when we were breaking apart from it, he sucked on my bottom lip then softly bit it. I stared in awe at his swollen lips. Wondering if mine looked the same. That tingling feeling from earlier came back and I didn't know why it was there.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata." He grazed my bottom lip with his thumb. A shiver ran from the nape of hairs on the back of my neck, to the small of my back-followed by the tingling between my legs.

The bell rung and we both jumped.

"Oh! Heh, I have to get to class otherwise Mr. Iruka would kill me." He said with a sheepish grin. I nodded. I was too caught up in thinking about our kiss, that I was speechless.

"I'll see you after school."

I nodded again. As he went to go to class, he turned to face me again. Giving me a quick kiss on the lips he said. "I love you, too Hinata." And he went on his way.

I stared at his back again. This time enjoying the view of how built he was. I touched my lips and smiled, knowing that this was the start of our relationship. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **NH18: How was that? Hehe. Don't worry, imma get to that lemon. Oh and I've tried reading the reviews, I always read each and every one, but y'all damn near wrote paragraphs lol! I love that I was able to make y'all feel some type of way. (Evil smiling emoji) please tell me what you thought about this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

I never thought I would be so happy. Everything seemed to change ever since Naruto and I became official. I was still mad at myself for the way I had treated him. Not only that, but I couldn't believe that I had got so jealous to think that he moved on.

They day was going by so slow. I wanted the time to move a little faster knowing that he was going to meet me after school. Sitting in my last class, I was greeted by Ino and Sakura. I actually liked them. Liked how they didn't care what people thought about them. Liked how they were so comfortable being themselves and how outspoken they were. I actually was beginning to be a little outspoken myself. I was just so happy.

I laughed at their jokes and told a few of my corny ones. It attracted a few people in the class and I met a few more people. A girl named TenTen, whose hair seemed to be more for a child than an adult. A guy named Choji, who was pretty...fat. He ate a lot and said his favorite food was...food. It made no sense but, he seemed cool. I also met a few more people. Gaara, Temari, and her boyfriend Shikamaru, as well as this weird boy Ino liked named Sai. They were all such nice people and I thought it was a blessing for this to happen.

We all told jokes, and not once did we get into trouble because the teacher was even laughing at the jokes as well as telling a few of her own. When the bell had finally rung, they told me how nice and a cool person I was and that they'll see me around. It seemed to me that I had finally made friends. Actual friends. And it wasn't because I had a hard time making them, it was because I was always antisocial. I always thought it was the people around me, but it was actually me the whole time.

"You ready to go?" I smiled hearing his voice. I turned around to see him smiling back at me. I nodded. Too flushed to speak. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked to his locker first. He grabbed his jacket and his book bag. Closing it, he turned around and smiled at me. "Did you need to get anything out of your locker?" He asked. I shook my head.

He laughed. "Why aren't you talking?" He grabbed my hand once again and we started walking. "I don't know." I said blushing. He peered down at me and smirked. I stared at his lips and remembered the kiss that we shared not too long ago. I became red all over again and felt that weird tingling between my legs.

"Are you okay?" He opened the door to the school and extended his arm out for me to go out. I forgot that he was even looking at me. I walked out and he followed suit. He grabbed my hand again. That feeling I had earlier came back once I felt the warmth of his big hand. They seemed to suck my hands in. I felt so secure in it.

 _Should I tell him this feeling that I have?_

"Um," I said.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything? Same for me as well. I know I can tell you anything. I will never hide anything from you." He gripped my hand and I looked up at him. He was looking at me as well.

"I was supposed to see Mr. Hatake after school." I didn't want to tell him just yet.

"Oh, okay, I'll take you to him." We made our way over to Mr. Hatake's class and we were quiet during the whole walk.

"Mr. Hatake?" I asked as I knocked first then entered. Naruto came in after I did. I kind of wished he waited outside.

"Ah, Hinata," Mr. Hatake said getting up from his chair. "I didn't think you would come. You still want that dormitory?"

"Dormitory?" Naruto asked. "Hinata, you're getting a dorm room?"

"I wanted to." I said, feeling a bit guilty. "I can't keep living with my father."

"You can stay with me."

I quickly turned around to face him.

"What?"

"You can stay with me, Hinata." He repeated. "I wouldn't mind."

I didn't know what to say. I was flattered by the suggestion, but I just didn't seem ready to live with Naruto.

"What's it gonna be?" Mr. Hatake said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know." I had to think about it.

 _Was he serious? He really wanted me to stay with him?_

"Well, when you make up your mind, just see me anytime after class." I nodded and turned around to leave. Naruto held the door open and I walked out. He took my hand into his and I let out a small gasp as I felt that tingling again.

 _What is it?! What is this feeling?_

Leaving out of the school once again, he looked at me.

"You okay, Hinata?"

"I just be having this weird feeling." I confessed. His brow raised and he had a confused look on his face. "What feeling?" He asked "Is it about us?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean yes! Ugh. I don't know."

"Just say it."

I thought about it for a second. It just seemed embarrassing to say that I was having a tingling sensation between my legs when we kissed and held hands.

"I just be feeling hot."

"Feeling hot?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"What do you mean Hinata? When you nod your head yes, but you want to say no?"

 _How did he know that?_

"Okay, I just be having this tingly feeling down below. I don't know what it is."

"Describe it, because I'm lost." We were taking a different route and I wondered if he was even taking me home.

"Well, when we kissed, I felt the tingly feeling and I felt it when you grabbed my hand and whenever you look at me."

"Hinata, I said describe it."

"I don't know how to describe it."

"What does it feel like and how does it make you feel?"

We were almost close to my house and I thought about how he knew a shortcut. I knew the answer to his question right away, but I just didn't want to say it.

"I-I am too embarrassed to say it."

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable to talk to me."

"It feels...good."

"Good?" He asked. "Where did you say you felt it?"

"Down below." I said quietly.

"Your feet?"

I laughed.

"What?" He had the most cutest confused look on his face. "I'm lost."

"No, not my feet."

"Then where?"

Finally reaching our destination, I turned to look at him, his face still confused and his lips parted just a little bit, begging to be attacked.

"In my stomach and..." I couldn't say the rest. It's just too embarrassing.

"And?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just don't feel comfortable saying it out here."

"Then how about we go in your house?"

"No, I can't say it in there either."

"How about we take a walk then?"

I nodded feeling relieved.

We started walking. Even though we were away from my house, I still couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I still can't say it."

"It's okay," he held my hand again and I gasped. Again. Only louder this time.

"Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned.

"Y-Yes." I blushed a deep shade of red, almost the color of blood.

"Your face is red. I can take you to my place if you aren't feeling well."

I nodded.

* * *

His house...or apartment I should say, was beautiful.

 _He lived in this place all by himself?_

"Make yourself at home." He smiled as he left me in the living room area to go in the kitchen. I heard water running and something that sounded like glass. I sat down on his couch which was surprisingly soft.

"Green or herbal?" He asked from the kitchen.

"What?" I said.

"Green tea, or herbal tea?"

"Oh, um. Aren't they the same?"

"I dunno."

"Green tea is fine. I prefer honey than sugar."

"Ok."

That was so sweet of him to make me tea. I then did what he told me to do: make myself at home. I rested my feet on the couch; stretching them and reached over to grab the remote that was on his pristine glass table. His apartment was just immaculate. I turned the TV on, not caring what was playing.

"Alright," he said coming out of the kitchen. "Here you go. And I made some food, considering we didn't eat lunch today." He blushed and I wondered why. I sat up and grabbed the mug that he was handing to me. "Thank you." I said.

"It's nothing." He then handed me a cup of noodles. I took it and set the cup of tea on the glass table and started to eat the noodles. He sat down next to me and did the same-his eyes glued on the TV in front of us. It was very awkward. I've never been alone with someone like this. We ate in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the people talking on the TV.

We laughed a bit on what was on TV but, we both weren't really focused on it. I had already finished my noodles and waited for him to finish his. I set the empty carton down on the table and grabbed the tea to take a sip. He did a good job making my tea. The amount of honey was just right. He set his empty carton down and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

This time, we both were focused on the what was playing. We laughed in unison and would occasionally look at each other, only to laugh harder. He was incredibly sexy and his teeth were just so perfect. I started to relax a bit and get comfortable. I forgot exactly why we came here, but I didn't care. I made myself at home again and purposely pretended he wasn't sitting on the couch by putting my feet on his lap and laying my head down on the armrest. I could see him looking at me, but I didn't look at him back as I stared at the television.

 _He didn't even care!_

He just placed his hands on top of my feet and took my boots off; massaging them. It felt good until he started to tickle them.

"S-S-St-ahaha!" It was too much. Naruto was a silly guy.

"What was that?" He said bringing his left hand behind his ear. He started to tickle me again before I could speak. He then stopped when he saw that I was out of breath.

"Meanie." I said panting. He just laughed. I didn't like that. I took my feet off of his lap and stood up-blocking his view of the TV. "Hinata, what are y-" I sat on his lap-my legs on the side of his waist. He looked surprised and that's exactly what I wanted. "Hinata, what a-" I poked his the left side of his rib and felt his body jerk back a little.

 _That must be the spot._

I did it again, but this time, I poked both sides, including his stomach. I was poking it faster and faster and he was trying to stop me by grabbing my hands.

"Haha! S-Stahp Hi-Hinata!" I was laughing too and this time he grabbed both my hands, putting them behind my back. My back arched and my chest extended outward to his face, missing it by an inch. He stared in awe. The jacket I was wearing hid everything, but since my hands were behind me and my back was arched, you could pretty much see the outline of my curves and breasts.

I have never been looked at the way Naruto was looking at me. I always hid myself and the way he was staring, made that ache I had earlier, come back stronger than it was before. It was literally pulsing. He let go of my sends and was going to speak until I bent down to kiss him. I didn't want to hear not a peep from him. I wanted to see if I did this, the tingling would subside.

 _It just made it worse._

He kissed me back and next thing I know, I'm laying down on the couch again. He kept kissing me and I kissed him like the way we kissed at school.

 _Just go with the flow._

When he pulled away from my lips, he sucked it and a small moan came out of my mouth on its own. I had no idea how I wasn't able to control it. He kissed my jaw then went to my neck and all I was doing was gasping and moaning quietly. I didn't like the noises. I never knew I could make such lewd noises. He didn't seem to mind.

He stopped and moved down to where my pants were. I might be dumb when it comes to this sort of thing, but I knew what sex was. I only knew the definition, I just never acted it out. I tried to watch other people do it on those dirty websites, but I would coward out every time. Albeit, I was curious as to what it felt like. Maybe Naruto felt the same way.

He looked at me. I wasn't exactly sure why. He started to pull my pants down and I went to grab it.

"I'm nervous." I said holding onto my pants.

"It's just me."

"Have you done this before?"

He shook his head no. "I would like for us to experiment this together."

"Me, too. Although, I'm very nervous. You don't think we're doing this too soon?"

"Only if you think so. I won't do it if you don't want to."

I thought about it. We JUST started to date each other.

"I think it's best we wait. I mean, we still have to get to know each other some more and we just started dating."

"I can respect that." He pulled my pants that were barely off of me, back up and kissed me. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. Sometimes one thing leads to another. We're still learning."

I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder. I then reminisced about what he had said earlier today and smiled.

 _I think I had made up my mind._

"Okay, I will." I said.

"Huh? You will what?" I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him. He had that cute confused look on his face again.

"I had just thought about it and made up my mind. So my answer to your question is that I will."

"Uh, Hinata, what are you talking about?"

I laughed and kissed him.

"What?"

"I will!"

"You will what? C'mon Hinata, use a full sentence."

I laughed again. Messing with him was fun.

"Yes I will stay with you." His eyes went wide and he smiled from ear to ear. He then got up and swept me off my feet, spinning me in the air. Once he set me down, he kissed me and wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me.

"Really?" He finally spoke, his eyes glistening.

I smiled and nodded. He was so happy. I can't believe that he lived alone. It must've been painful.

"Today?" He asked holding my hands.

"Um, I-"

"Please? Today?"

"I have to let my father know, okay?"

"Ok."

 **NH18: Uh, kind of lazy, so lets speed this up. Hinata's father said she could stay with Naruto but, they weren't aloud to have intercourse until marriage. Hinata and Naruto agreed but it was hard for them. They were able to endure it, but as the months went by, they just couldn't find themselves to wait until marriage.**

 _Naruto-kun...!_

 **NH18: Uh, I was gonna continue, but I'll stop so that I can include everything in the next and final chapter. The Epilogue! Thanks once again for reading and stay tuned for it!**

 **P.S. Naruto isn't a slob. Slobby men are unattractive. That's just my opinion. Bleh!**


	11. Epilogue

_Three months has passed and Naruto and I are still a strong couple. It has been extremely hard for us to maintain our desires for each other but, we were able to do it by simply grossing each other out. Silly. I know. But it worked. Sometimes. I recently stopped talking to Naruto because he told my father about the encounter I had with that boy who tried to sexually assault me. My father was not only upset at the boy who tried to rape me, but he was upset at me as well for not telling him. Naruto tried his hardest to get me to talk to him. I had to admit that he had a way with words._

 _"I had to tell him," he said holding on to my shoulders to keep me in place. I try to turn away from him, but his grip was strong. " you can't keep something like that away from people. I love you Hinata, and so does he. He had to know. You can't let that guy get away with doing something so serious like that." I relaxed a bit and looked at him - concern written all over his face. He was right and I felt guilty to even ignore him for telling my father. If it wasn't for Naruto, that guy would have been roaming the streets looking for his next victim. Or victims. The last thing I heard about that guy, was that he was found guilty of sexual assault. Not just on me but, on other females as well._

 _He was sentenced 25 years to life with no chance of parole, since he was raping females who were as young as15._ _I thought that was very sick to rape teenage girls - or any woman at his age of 21. He already had to get a fake nose so, imagine when he gets to jail and they find out what he was doing. But, since he got what he deserved, I'm just going to sip my tea, because it's none of my business._

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" I squealed in annoyance. "Hurry up and open it!" Is January, and our final grades has been sent out. Naruto's grades were outstanding. He had 4 A's and 2 B's. Since we both didn't have all our classes together, he would help me in the ones we did have. "Alright, alright." He said opening up the envelope that had the one thing that would determine if I would advance to the next grade. "Well?" He just stood there staring at it - making me get more anxious than I already was. "The first grade is a D." He said - his eyes not leaving the paper. "What?!" I was so mad right now. "From which teacher?!"

"Ms. Senju." He replied. "Are you serious?" I said. "That long titty, no nipples having ass bitch, gave me a D?!" I imagined slapping her ass. "Whoa, Hinata relax." He put his hand on my shoulder and I hadn't realized how tense I was. "It's still a passing grade." He was right. "Whatever. Her ass wished she could get _the D_. What's the next grade?" He chuckled and spoke again. "Next one is a B." I couldn't believe it. "A B?!" He smiled at me and nodded. "From who?" He looked at the paper again. "Mr. Iruka." I squealed and then hugged him. "It was because you helped me." I said as I let him go and waited for him to announce the next grade - a light blush painted on his cheeks. "T-The next one is an A." I repeated the same act earlier and gave him a kiss.

"I can't believe it. From which teacher?" He stared at me for a minute and went back to look at the paper. "Mr. Hatake." My eyes widened. That was so sweet for Mr. Hatake to give me such a good grade. I had to thank him later. I waited for him to tell me the next one. "The next grade is a C." He said. "That's not bad," I said twirling a small lock of my hair. "From who?" He looked at me. "From Mr. Guy. The rest of your grades are C's as well. So you passed Hinata. Congratulations! You did it!" I did a victory dance and heard him laugh. I then jumped on him - my legs on his waist. "Whoa, what's this all about?" I stared at him for a moment before speaking. "It's all thanks to you that I was able to do so well in my classes. My father would be so proud of me. I'm not sure about that D though. But like you said, its a passing grade." He was about to speak, but I silenced him with my mouth. Speaking was over rated right now. I just wanted to taste him.

We were just in his - _our_ living room, going at it with our mouths. I have gotten better at kissing, and I must say, it felt damn good. Especially when his kisses were twice as better than mine. I felt something slimy enter my mouth and I pulled back. "What was that?" I asked. "It was my tongue. I wanted to try something new." I thought about it for a moment before kissing him once again. He inserted his tongue into my mouth and at first I was confused on what to do.

 _Am I supposed to suck on it? Bite it? Or am I supposed to leave it in there?_

My thoughts erased on the issue as he started to flick his tongue on my tongue. It answered my questions and we were both just playing with each other's tongues'. I had to admit, that it was pretty weird. It was warm, slimy, and soft. Not sure how those three can be a combination, but it was.

I felt him start moving and the next thing I know, I'm on the couch and still in between his legs. We were still using our tongues on each other, but that immediately died after he sucked on my tongue and moved over to the left side of my cheek - kissing it down to my jaw, then my neck, and to my collarbone. I had on a thick grey sweater, and the face he made looked as if he was disgusted by it. He went to the hem of my sweater and started slowly lifting it up until I stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked me. As bad as I wanted this, I didn't want to disobey my father. "We can't Naruto. My father said we cannot have sex before marriage." He kept his hand on my shoulder and stared at me. "Damn it Hinata. You are 20 years old. An adult. You can do what you want. And furthermore," leaning in closer, his breath on my ear as he whispered huskily, "you want it as bad as I do." My breath got caught in my throat as my nether regions started to throb.

I remember explaining to him about how I used to tingle down there, and he had bluntly stated that I was horny. Right now, in this particular moment, I was very horny. Craving even. I did want Naruto. I wanted him **bad**. But, I also didn't want to dis - I stopped thinking and looked at Naruto. "What did you say?" I asked him. "I said what your father doesn't know won't hurt him." He licked my ear and I let out a small gasp. I swear, this man had a way with words - not only that but, he was too damn smart. He had a valid point. How would my father even know we did it?

He looked up at me. A grin planted on his face. "Okay," I said quietly. "I'm ready for you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me - picking up where we left off. He slowly pulled my sweater up and I sat up to help him remove it and quickly covered myself. "What'cha doing that for?" He asked taking a hold of both my arms that were covering my chest. "You wear those big sweaters to hide such elegance? Don't wear them anymore." Putting my arms to the side, he stared at me - mesmerized at the size of my breasts. I was blushing 50 shades of red right now. "Would you rather me wear tight sweaters and show off my curves and breasts? Or me to wear big sweaters to hide them - knowing that underneath, is a treasure that's all yours?" He blushed for a second. "You got me with that one Hinata." I laughed and laid back down on the couch - only to be picked up. "What are you doing?" I asked puzzled. He smirked. "Taking us to the bedroom."

* * *

He laid me down on the bed and just stared at me. "You're so beautiful Hinata." I smiled at him and he took off his thermal shirt. The sight of him almost killed me. He was gorgeous. His well toned abs, and the V line he had almost made me get up and devour him. "You like what you see huh?" He laughed and made his way on top of me. The warmth of his chest on mine was barely there due to the bulky bra I had on. He sniffed my neck and went to my breasts - kissing the cleavage that was exposed. His lips were much softer and warmer than they were on my lips and neck. My back had arched a bit on their own and I thought that was weird.

"May I?" His hand slid behind my back to grab the strap. I sat up a bit to allow him to fully hold on to it. "You never have to ask." I said. "Never Say Never." He smirked and tried to undo the clasp of my bra. "Damn it." He whispered to himself.

"Let m-"

"No," he said. "I want to do it. I need to be able to learn." It was a long agonizing 30 seconds of the sound of him swearing under his breath and the ruffling sound of the bra. It finally made a small _snap_ sound and the clothing that once covered my mounds - became loose on my shoulders. He slowly took it off and threw it on the floor. He stared for a minute and the cool air caused my nipples to harden. His eyes widened at the sight. His right arm - which was bandaged due to him getting a few licks and on the guy who tried the rape me. He told me that he beat that guy up so badly before calling the authorities to come get him. I was mad at first, but the sight of his bleeding arm made it go away. It didn't make sense on how his arm would get that way from beating up a guy, until he finally told me that the guy had a knife and while they were fighting, the man repeatedly stabbed him in his arm. I cringed at the memory and Naruto jerked his hand back. "I'm sorry you should have told me to stop." He looked embarrassed and I felt bad for reliving that memory and scaring him by reacting to it. "No, I don't want you to stop." I grabbed his bandaged arm and brought it to my lips - kissing it softly and took a deep breath. I lowered it and placed his hand on my left breast.

He lightly squeezed it and I let out a low _mmm_. The feeling was so enticing and I was intrigued on how my body was responding to his touch without me even doing it on purpose. It was as if my body had a mind of its own when it came to the noises that escaped my mouth. I hadn't noticed that I laid back down on the bed because the next thing I know, he replaced his hand with his mouth. It was wet and warm and when he went over to the other breast to suck and nibble on my nipple, the cool air would hit the other nipple - causing me to shake a little. It was so exciting and different and the anxiety that I felt before almost completely vanished.

 _Almost_.

He went in between my breasts - licking it all the way down to my navel. He licked inside of my belly button and I gripped the sheets.

 _Where did he learn to do all of this? Wasn't he inexperienced as I was?_

At that moment, I didn't even care. He went to my pajama bottoms and started to pull them down - the anxiety from earlier started to make its way back and I couldn't help but to bite on my bottom lip. My eyebrows squished together as I watched him pull them down. He let out a low growl - getting aroused at the sight of me in only my underwear. He bent his head down and started to kiss my upper thigh. I gasped and he didn't even stop, nor did he look up. It just made me tingle and I wanted that tingling feeling to be taken care of already.

He stopped and stared at my panties. I was afraid that maybe it smelled. "Someone's excited." He said in the most sexiest voice I've ever heard. "What do you mean?" He patted my underwear and I moaned. I quickly covered my mouth and he laughed. "You're very wet. And very sensitive."

 _Wet?_

I had no idea what he meant. The only time I would be wet down there is when I'm on my period. I thought that I was for a minute when he said that, but I couldn't have been for, I ended my period 3 days ago. Using this index finger, he patted the small nub that was covered inside of my underwear. My moan was muffled from me covering my mouth. He started to slowly use his index finger to rub my nub in a circular motion.

 _How can one be so great at this? Not only that, but how can one even endure all of this? It was just too much._

I finally understood what he meant by me being wet. I could feel the warmth of my juices drench my underwear and I felt so embarrassed. He on the other hand, seemed to like it. I forgot that women tend to get wet from either arousal, if their period is about to come on, or pregnancy. In this situation, I was aroused beyond recognition. He stopped his teasing of my poor nub that was throbbing, and slowly pulled my panties off. He made a noise and threw the piece of clothing somewhere behind his shoulder. He bent down once again and I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was to come this time. I heard him sniff it - as if he was savouring the smell and then I felt something slimy on my nub. Quickly opening my eyes - I saw the tongue that was once in my mouth - on my tiny nub. I didn't even care how loud I sounded right now - my moans were just too hard to moans weren't the only thing making noises. The sound of him sucking on my nub and the folds of my vagina was just too much for me.

 _Where on earth did he learn to do such a thing?_

The sounds were hot and I cursed myself for being so dirty. He got up from between my legs and wiped his mouth. He looked at me and smiled. "That tasted so good." I blushed and he bent down to kiss me. I was nervous at first because that would mean that I will be tasting myself. We broke the kiss and I stared at him. "I actually do taste good." He laughed and got up from the bed. I was very puzzled at first, until he started to remove his pajama bottoms. I made an _eep_ sound and covered my eyes. I heard him laugh a bit then heard another piece of clothing come off of him... Feeling the weight of him on the bed - I never removed my hands from my face.

 _He did it for me._

"You don't have to look."

He laid back and took me with him. I was addled at what was going on and found myself sitting on the lower part of his stomach - his manhood on my bottom. It was hard and hot and I didn't even know what it looked like. I was too afraid to inch up a bit to allow it to fall onto his stomach in front of me.

"Why are we like this?" I asked.

"To make it easier for you and me." He shifted a bit - moving me up a little and used his left hand to grab his manhood.

"I don't understand."

"You'll see." He used his right hand and put it under my right butt cheek to raise me and up a bit. The room was a but gloomy, so I could hardly see much. I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance and I winced - moving some more away from it as I almost got up from his hips. "All you have to do is just sit on it." I nodded and tried doing just that but, it was so painful. Inch by inch I tried to _just sit on it_ , but I just couldn't.

"I can't," I admitted. "It hurts too much."

He let go of his member and my butt cheek as he shifted to the position we were in before.

"Just relax."

I slowly nodded and he grabbed his member and positioned it to my nub. He pushed in and I yelped. "That's now where it's supposed to go." I said.

"What? It's not?"

 _I guess he was inexperienced._

"But, they said its supposed to go in the girl's pee hole." I laughed. "Girl's have three holes Naruto." His eyes widened and he stared at my womanhood - a frightend look on his face. I laughed again and continued. "Silly, you can't see the first hole. We have the hole we urinate out of - the one you just got done using your tongue on." His eyes widened once again as he touched my small nub - searching for the hole. I moved his hand away and laughed. "Stop that."

"Sorry." He said. I giggled and continued my brief lesson. "Then we have the hole where the um, you know, the thing goes into. And finally, we have the hole where we remove our bowels." His mouth made an _O_ shape and he stared back down at my womanhood. "Point out the one where my dick goes in for me."

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"You can't just flat out say the word d-d-d-ugh you know!"

"Heh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head and I let out a sigh - using my hand to point out the hole. "Seems kind of small." He said.

"It's supposed to stretch."

"Ah, I see. Won't it hurt?"

I swallowed the saliva that I didn't know was piling up in my mouth and nodded. "I don't know how bad though. I only experienced some of the pain earlier." He nodded and inched his way in. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was on top but, it still hurt like hell. I hissed at the small impact of the tip of his member.

 _Why did it hurt so much?_

I pushed him a little with my right hand then removed it for him to go in - only to push him again. "Hinata," he said. "How am I supposed to go in with you pushing me?" I apologized and he held my right hand with his left as he used his bandaged arm to push his member in me once again. My left hand raised up to push him and I pulled it away immediately before he could say anything about it.

 _I just have to be strong._

The more he came in, the more I winced and gripped his hand - the other gripping the sheets. He was going in so slow - making the pain worse. He thrusted just a little hard in me and I arched backward instead of my back arching inward. "You okay?" He asked. My face was twisted into a frown but I had no tears. I nodded and he bent down to kiss me - the taste of me still present on his lips. He broke the kiss and buried his face into my neck and started to move up and down.

 _It was weird. **Very** weird._

He removed his face from my neck and looked at me. "I don't feel anything."

"You're moving your body instead of your hips."

 _Indeed he was._

He looked embarrassed, but I told him it was okay. He started to move his hips and that's when I started to feel it - the mixture of something that felt tingly and good, but also burning and bad. I didn't make any more moaning sounds but all I could hear from him was low growls and _its so tight_ and _aw fuck_ and _this feels so good_. I didn't like it at all. He shifted to the position from earlier. I was on his hips again but, only this time he was inside of me. It felt different than before - more deeper. "Just move up and down." I started to do just that and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head.

 _How can he enjoy this so much? Did it even hurt him at all?_

He put both hands on my hip and started to move me up and down. It still was a mixture of burning and tingling, so I still made no noise - albeit I was glad I was making him feel good. He then used his bandaged arm and squeezed my left breast. That's when I gasped. I was so sensitive in that area. He bent his knees and I was confused to see that. What he did next made me gasp in pleasure. He just started to drive into me so fast - the burning feeling from earlier washing away and being replaced with that tingly feeling.

 _Naruto-kun...!_

My moans were in gasps - different from the moans I had when he had his tongue on my breasts and nub. This feeling was enticing - so different.

 _I loved it_.

He shifted and I was on my back. He lifted my legs up with one hand and they were to my face. I never knew I was flexible or that I could even do that. It was a weird position but it was **hot.** He inserted his member once again and I felt every inch of him being in this odd position. He thrusted so hard into me, I could've sworn he was hitting my cervix. He stopped and opened my legs as wide as they could go and held them down by my thighs and repeated his thrusting.

 _My God._

I wasn't even gasping anymore, nor was I moaning - I was screaming. The pleasure was too much to handle. I looked down and watched how his member went in and out. It was the hottest sight I've seen and he was huge. His groaning was hot, too. It made me moa- excuse me, scream even more. He then pulled out and went down to attack my nub with his slimy hot tongue. My eyes nearly left their sockets. I just couldn't believe he would do such a thing. "There's a little blood down here," he said. "But, a little blood won't hurt."

 _Blood?_

I forgot that virgins bleed during sex. It subsides anyway but, for him not to care about it - made me feel hornier than I was before. He was a natural sex God. He licked me from front to back and my eyes rolled to the back of their sockets. This went on for a minute and when he finally stopped, he grabbed onto my left shoulder and flipped me over. This was also a weird position. But, I liked it. I was on my hands and knees and my back was arched. His knees were bent and he entered me in one hard thrust. I let out a long _oh_ and the arch I had before left as I felt every inch of him again. He kept pushing down on my lower back - to make it arch like it was before. He then pulled out and attacked me once again with his tongue.

 _From behind._

Once again he licked me from front to back. It was an odd feeling but, it felt so good!

 _Ohhhmmm... Naruto!_

He stopped and entered me again! This time I was flat on my stomach - he had both my arms behind my back - holding them by the wrists with one hand. My ass was the only thing that was up and he smacked my right butt cheek. I hissed in pain and in pleasure as I made a long _mmm_ sound. The next thing I know, I feel something in my abdomen -almost as if I had to urinate.

"Na-Na-Naruto! I-I _mmmah! Ooooh_ I feel s-s-something!" It was a weird feeling. I wasn't sure what it was. "You're just going to come, it's okay." He said. His voice thick. He sounded constipated.

 _Come?_

"It's c-c-coming Naruto! S-Stop!"

 _He didn't._

The feeling got worse and the next thing I know, his ass went faster and the slapping of skin got louder - his sack hitting my private area. It felt cold and soft. Naruto groaned and his member started to thump inside of me. I didn't know what that meant either. He pulled out and I looked behind me. He let go of my wrists and I sat up. On the sheets were a mixture of red, white, and clear.

 _White?_

"I can't believe we came. That was amazing Hinata. You're amazing." He crashed onto the pillow and his eyes were half lidded. He looked at me - his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. "What's this white stuff?" I asked. "Just semen, its nothing to worry about."

 _Semen?!_

Now, I might be inexperienced, but I knew what semen was. I just never seen it. "Naruto!" He jumped up and grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong? You hurt?" He looked so concerned and I was a bit flushed.

"Naruto, I could get pregnant."

"Oh God, sorry Hinata, I wasn't thinking! I was too caught up in the moment!" He took his hands off of my shoulders and put them in his hair that was a bit damp from sweat - pulling it. " Naruto, it's okay, relax. Next time, we use a condom." He looked at me and removed his hands from his hair. "I know I won't get pregnant, that's why I said I _could_ get pregnant." I put my hand on his cheek.

"How would you know you won't get pregnant? I shot a load of nut in you."

"That doesn't matter," I got closer to his face. "Because I got off my period three days ago. I'm not fertile. But," leaning closer to his lips I whispered, "I wouldn't mind having a baby with you" I licked his bottom lip then kissed him.

 _Let's just say he reached his limit._

 _That night..._

 _I'm pretty sure my screams could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. If he kept this up, I'd get pregnant for sure._

 _Not that I'd mind._

 _Sorry father._

 _Not really._

* * *

 **NH18: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I really hope you all enjoyed this! I hope this lemon wasn't too much. I wish my fiance would do this to me. (Sad face) I might do Naruto's POV! HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK OF WHITE LOTUS!**

...I SAW something shiny sticking out of her right pant pocket. I thought that maybe if I claimed it fell, it would give me a reason to talk to her. She was so beautiful but, she hardly spoke at all. "Are you going to talk to her or what?" My best friend Sasuke said to me. He was a pain in the ass. "I will."

"If you don't, then I will."

I knew he was joking but, I got a bit mad at it anyway. "You better not."

"I will - to mess with you, pea brain."

"I'm smarter than you." He laughed. "Nice joke! Please tell another one." Before I could argue, the teacher, Mr. Hatake, spoke. "That's all for today. Don't forget to study."

"Study for what?" I asked Sasuke. "For mid terms." He said. The bell rung and all the students gathered their things. "Catch you later." Sasuke said. I just nodded and stared at the shiny object in her pocket. I quickly grabbed it. It was a necklace. It didn't look fake at all and I felt bad for taking it. I could've just talked to her without doing something stupid like this. I was going to give it to her right then and there but, I heard two boys say something that caught my attention.

"Look at that weird bitch." One boy said. The other one snickered then said, "I bet she's a whore." They didn't even know this girl. She hardly spoke and they had the audacity to talk about her? It made me clench my fists. I heard Mr. Hatake say something to her, I wasn't sure what it was. I couldn't hear what he was saying because those two guys were irking the shit out of me. I was about to confront them, until I saw her leave out the classroom.

 _I'll deal with them later._

I walked out the classroom and saw her walking.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said. She didn't even turn around. She just kept walking. I didn't even know her name so I just said, "Hello? Girl with the sweatsuit?" She slowly turned around as if she was afraid. Her beauty was so captivating. I finally spoke. "Sorry to come at you that way. I just didn't know your name, ya know?" She didn't speak. She just stood there staring at me. "Uh, you okay?" She still didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground now.

I saw her clench her notebook. I chuckled. This girl was something else. "You're weird." I said jokingly. Still no response.

 _This was just awkward._

"Well, uh anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you dropped this on your way out of Mr. Hatake's class." I stuck my hand out to give her the necklace - her eyes still glued to the ground. "I figured it was very important so, I didn't want it to get into the wrong hands, ya know?" She finally looked up and her pretty eyes widened. Oh how I felt bad for taking her necklace and lying about it being dropped. It probably meant so much to her. She still didn't speak.

"Uh, do you speak English?" I asked her. I didn't know any other language but English, so if she spoke Spanish or something, I would probably only say something like: _'Hola, me llama donde eres tu?'_

 _See? I suck._

"I'm sorry, I was just speechless. Thank you so much." I was surprised, but relieved that she spoke.

 _English at that_.

Hey voice was quiet and pretty cute.

"No problem. Just be cautious everywhere you go. You never know if any jackasses night try to get sticky fingers, ya know?" And that's coming from the guy who just took her necklace out of her pocket. I just basically talked about myself. Talk about a hypocrite. I didn't want to waste any more time as I already did for the both of us.

"Well, we better get to class. What's your name by the way?" I really wanted to know. "My name is Hinata." She stumbled a bit as she said it, but I could care less about that. She's just too cute. "Hinata huh?" It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded as if I asked, so I pretended like it was a question. "That's a nice name. I never heard of that, ya know?" I really had to work on not saying _ya know_ all that damn time. I chuckled and put my hands in my pockets - something I did when I got nervous.

"My name is Naruto, let me walk you to class. I would hate to just leave you hanging after I am just getting to know you." It was sort of hard to get that last part out, but I really wanted to know this girl some more. My heart sunk when she shook her head no and turned around to walk away from me.

 _Did I stink? Was it my breath? I remembered doing my hygiene this morning._

Not once did she look back. I turned around as well - trying not to let what she did affect me.

 _Maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe she was just as nervous as I was._

I prayed that that was it.

In the distance, I saw those two guys from our class. They were far - very far.

 **You know what to do Kit**.

 _You damn right I do, Kurama_.

My ass ran to them.

"Hey!" I yelled. The two guys turned around. "What do you want?" One of the boys said. "Is that how you greet someone?" I said through clenched teeth. "I said hey." They both stared at each other. "Naruto, what's up?" The other boy said. I came up closer to them.

"What was all that shit you were saying about that girl earlier?"

* * *

 **NH18: cX I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT write White Lotus. It depends on if I have the time. Forgot to mention I had got a new laptop! Anyway thanks for the 100 follows! Please review because my ass started typing this at 4:30 pm and finished at 5:25 am! I went through it and everything to fix errors! I wanted this epilogue to be epic and error free. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! Now I might continue my others! Bye!**


End file.
